


King and Lionheart

by Vivien_Taylor



Series: Like Real People Do [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien_Taylor/pseuds/Vivien_Taylor
Summary: Loki is officially King of New Asgard now.Having an heir with Brunnhilde as the childs mother sealed the deal, and now its smooth sailing from here on out.Right?Sequel to Like Real People Do





	1. Howling ghosts, they reappear

{7 Months Ago}

“How would you feel about us having another baby?”

The god of mischief wasn’t overly surprised when Brunnhilde choked into her fourth tankard of mead, her brown eyes wide as she set the drink to the side.

“Uh…” she sputtered glancing over at him and wiped her mouth feeling rather perplexed, “Jumping the gun on that one, aren’t we?” she recovered somewhat smoothly. 

Loki shrugged noncommittedly taking a sip of water, “Nothing we haven’t done before.”

“Feeling broody then?” she joked nervously.

“Mmm.” He purred eyeing her thoughtfully, “You might call it that.”

Brunnhilde could only stare at him for a moment before she replaced her look of initial shock with a frown, “Loki, we aren’t even married yet.”

“Oh, I’m well aware of that,” he intoned picking up his fork and pointedly stabbing at the potatoes on his plate, “But I’m being serious.”

“About which one exactly…Having another baby or getting married?” 

“Both.” 

“Both?” She echoed narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously, “Don’t you think it’s too soon to discuss these things.”

“Too soon?” he countered setting his utensil back down, “We’ve discussed marriage Brunnhilde, and we already have a child together-So what is there to talk about?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” The Valkyrie huffed rolling her eyes, “Maybe let’s discuss that Vali is only fourteen months old, we’ve only technically been together since you were six months gone. We then admitted our fondness for one another two months later…. I just feel like we need to pace these things, Loki.”

“Pace is a polite way to say, ‘put off’.” He responded bracing his arms on the table and setting his intense gaze on her, “Listen if you don’t want to marry me- just say it. I know you don’t love me the way I love you-so how about we just end this where it should have never even started-”

“-Oh would you piss off with that!” she snapped slapping her palm sharply down on the table, “Don’t do this to me Loki, I told you I would marry you- You’ve proven to me you love me and I have no reasonable cause to doubt you. So the very fact that you doubt my love and affection for YOU is bloody insulting.”

Loki eyes roamed over her tense form as she sat before him, her ridged posture indicated either the oncoming of a fight or flight scenario-and after all this time together he knew it was always the first one. “Your hesitancy makes me doubt it.” He admitted leaning back in his chair and pushing his food away petulantly, “No I suppose I shouldn’t doubt your feelings for me, but I feel as though I’m constantly twisting your arm to get an answer out of you .Brunnhilde, I don’t understand why you are forever evading this question with me- I have given you everything you could have ever dreamed of and it still seems as though it’s not enough for you.”

“Loki enough.” She growled leaning forward in her chair, her forearms braced on the table as well, “Do not take my life here with and you and our child as means to dangle it over my head.”

“Then do not leave me wondering as to why I have to compete with your dead lover.”

Brunnhilde stared at him incredulously, watching as he turned his face away from her to glare at a random spot on the stone floor. She opened and closed her mouth several times before finally finding her voice once more. “Loki, I would never…“

“I’m with child.” He interrupted her suddenly, his gaze still steady on the floor before him.

The Valkyrie felt the air leave her lungs as she slumped back against her chair heavily. She felt lightheaded and woozy, the room blurring its edges as she watched him lick his lips before speaking again.

“It’s a side effect of the spell apparently, just so happens the spell attaches itself to your seidr, and if one does not take the proper precautions to ‘disenchant’ it from ones person…” Loki sneered, his mouth twisted into a grimace, “it will end up regenerating itself a year after you’ve given birth-or some bloody nonsense Eir was telling me.”

“So, you didn’t do this on purpose?”

Hateful green eyes flashed up to meet her own causing her heart to race. “You think I would willingly bring another bastard child into this palace?” he berated cruelly.  
Brunnhilde flinched at the word and tensed her jaw watching him slowly rise to his feet to glower down at her.

“I mean I can’t even get their mother to legitimize them. Perhaps I should tell them it’s because she’s still in love with someone who is never coming back.”

“You are being completely unfair!” She lashed out watching as he inched towards her, his hands clasped behind his back.

“No. Brunnhilde,” he said softly peering down at her, his own eyes wet with emotion, “Unfair is having to sleep next to someone you love -who doesn’t even call out your name in their dreams.”

~

Two hours after their less than perfect dinner, she found Loki in the rocking chair they had moved into their chamber. Vali was fighting sleep as she nursed languidly in his arms, her drowsy hazel eyes being the only greeting she received upon entering.

“Back so soon?” Loki supplied with an even lilting voice, “the way you flipped the table before stomping off I didn’t think you would be back tonight.”

“I had an errand to run.” She replied calmly as she shrugged out of her cloak and fished a leather bag out of her pocket, “Didn’t take me very long.”

“I assume you drank away every barrel the Kingdom had to offer?”

The Valkyrie let the jibe slide off her shoulders once again. She knew nastiness was Loki’s only defense mechanism when his pride was beyond hurt. 

“No, no barrels were emptied tonight.” She reassured giving him a weak smile though it seemed to pass right through him, “I went to pick up some things from Eir.”

Loki raised his eyes in mild curiosity then adjusted their daughter into a better position before dropping them once more. 

“-Tea, anti-nausea potions, and stimulant herbs for what I’m sure will be another failed attempt on my part for the delicate art of breastfeeding.” Brunnhilde supplied when he failed to ask her about the visit.

Loki pursed his lips watching underneath his lashes as she sat on the edge of the bed beside the rocking chair and shimmied out of her boots and leathers, tossing them aside carelessly. 

“I’m sorry.” She stated rather quietly.

His head snapped up in surprise watching as she sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, weary eyed and wringing her hands together.

“My intention was never to make you feel unloved or unappreciated, Loki.” She then locks eyes with him and lifts her chin bravely, “because I do love you.” Brunnhilde murmurs quietly, her eyes shining with emotion.

The wave of nervous energy he feels rolling off her is overwhelming to say the least. And yet he knows she means it, and though Brunnhilde was many things, she was never ever a liar.Though he was tired, and his pride was hurt he couldn’t help but give the petite woman a weak smile.

“Take her for me, would you?” he asked gently, “I think it’s time for some much-needed rest.” The Valkyrie didn’t hesitate as she leaned over so Loki could pass the child off into her mother’s awaiting arms. Vali snuffled a couple times as Brunnhilde adjusted the blankets around them, so that she was cocooned in her spot in between her parents.  
Loki had walked around to the other side of the bed stripping off his tunic and then eased himself under the covers, careful to not jostle the little girl.  
He waited until they were both facing each other before allowing himself to speak once more.

“I know you love me.” He affirmed shifting slightly to look at her better, “I know you do Brunnhilde, but after tonight after losing my temper and saying those things to you-perhaps it is better to wait.”

She was quiet then, it unnerved him and possessed him with the courage to keep reaffirming his feelings towards her. “I want you to know-I don’t love you any less, I merely don’t want to feel as though I am forcing you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“But I do-it’s just…”

“Not the right time?” He supplied calmly.

Brunnhilde searched his face before sighing heavily in defeat. Perhaps it was finally time she stopped evading the ever-present question at hand and told him truly how she felt about the prospect of marriage. “I want to be more than just a wife and mother, Loki.” She admitted quietly.The god’s brow furrowed in confusion, but she was quick to beat him to the questions he had burning on his tongue.

“Please do not misunderstand my words, there has been nothing more rewarding in all my life than becoming a mother to our daughter. And I am more than prepared to share my entire heart with our next little…surprise.”

Brunnhilde shook her head with a small grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. She was somewhat relived to see that upon mention of the baby he had draped a languid hand over his belly. “And there is nothing more than I want than to be your wife. Never in all my life did I think I would have the chance to love someone as fiercely as I do you, who I know can return the favor tenfold.” She was greeted with a tender smile from the man across from her, the action making her heart skip a beat within her chest.

“But I need more from this. I need more purpose to my life than just being a wife and mother. I wasn’t designed to be a mere housewife Loki.”

“I never said you were.” He countered softly. 

“I know- I know. But I guess recently that’s just how I’ve been feeling. I accepted full responsibility of caring for our daughter after losing my title as captain of the kings guard-an honor I cannot bring myself to hate. These last several months watching her grow have been the most rewarding things I’ve ever come to know-but I’m ready for something more. I want to be involved in the enrichment of this Kingdom again, I want to make my mark here and help lead our people.”

“I would’ve never make such demands on you had things not ended up the way they did-but you needn’t worry when you are queen of New Asgard-“

“-If I am to be in a position of power here, I want to be more than a queen.” The Valkyrie said cutting him off with a serious look, “If you truly want me to be your wife, I will not sit idly by your side fussing over my skirts and hair. I need to be assured if I am to be your wife and queen of the realms then we will rule as equals nothing more and nothing bloody less.”

“Of course, and I would expect nothing less from a Valkyrie.” He assured her gently reaching out and brushing a stray curl off her forehead.

“We owe this to Vali. More than anyone.” Brunnhilde mumbles reaching out and placing a hand on her daughters sleeping form, “I need to be able to show her that you can still be a mother and wife, while still being the warrior you were always meant to be.”

Loki sighed in silent agreement as he brushed his long fingers through her mess of dark curls. The toddler twitched slightly in her sleep before settling down once more.

“She is the future of this kingdom after all, we will make it so.” He agreed.


	2. In mountains that are stacked with fear

(6 Months ago)

Morning sickness. The bane of both hers and Loki's existence. Of course her significant other felt it tenfold more than her of course, but it did seem to put a damper on the finer things in life. Like sex.

God she missed that.

OK so maybe she was being dramatic. It had been only a two week drought for them, but for the King of New Asgard and the Valkyrie that was the equivalent of a thousand life times.

Yeah morning sickness was something else....but she'll remember fondly how it hit him well and truly hard with this pregnancy. 

*

Brunnhilde had successfully scooped their sleeping daughter up and out of their bed, depositing her safely within the confines of Vali's own nursery. Then ever so gently closed the door and bolted back across the hall to crawl back into bed with Loki.

The god was still asleep as well, curled on his side away from her, his lips slightly parted and breathing deeply.

Now this simply wouldn't do.

She had needs.

His hair was wild, strewn across his pillow in inky black curls that reminded her how much she liked to wind her hands in it. Raising up on her elbow she leaned over and gathered a fist full of curls and gently pulled until he groaned low in his throat, meanwhile baring his neck to her in the process of adjusting to his new position she had molded him in.  
Beholding the milky white column of his neck, she toyed with the idea of marking the King....What a sight it would be and right before he had his meetings to attend in just a few hours time.

Fuck it maybe she would.

He was hers after all.

Brunnhilde grinned wickedly leaning down, her mouth hovering over his exposed neck. Silently hoping he didn't have any high collared court clothes.

"Don't even think about it." He intoned sleepily.

"I wasn't."

"Like Hel you weren't." he groused opening one eye to glare at her, "You were going to bite me, like a damn animal."

Brunnhilde huffed pulling away from his neck to place an apology kiss on his shoulder.

"Woulda looked great on you." she insisted resigning herself to spoon up behind him, her arm wrapped firmly around his torso.

"Savage."

"Killjoy."

He merely sighed in response snuggling back into the warmth of her smaller form. "Don't even think about going back to sleep." Brunnhilde warned him nuzzling his shoulder, "I fully intend on ravaging you until you beg for mercy."

He turned his head and shot her a dubious look before scoffing to himself. "While I appreciate the thought. I must respectfully decline your most generous offer at ravaging my person."

"Why? You've never turned me down before," The Valkyrie lilted pulling his tunic down away from his shoulder and nipping at the skin before placing a chaste kiss there. Loki hummed tiredly, and gently leaned away from her touch.

"I need to sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak."

"If I'm weak then it's from carrying your bothersome children." he drawled into his pillow, "I'm currently working on growing the second one, and it's rather hard work if you haven't noticed."

"C'mon." she whined, not in the least deterred from his refusal, "I'll play nice, I promise. And I won't make you do any work at all."

Loki snorted delicately and rolled over to face her fully.

"You've never played nice in your life. And Might I just say, begging does not become a woman such as yourself."

"Just let me suck you then."

"Brunnhilde." he huffed in agitation, "I don't feel up to it."

"Well then let me help you get 'up' to it." she challenged as her grip tightened on his person.

"Get off." he barked gruffly as he began pushing her to the side in earnest.

The Valkyrie caught his forearm deftly and used her body weight to pin his arms above his head, like she had done many times before.  
"Make me." 

"Brunnhilde." he threatened shakily, not in the least bit amused. "Let. Me. GO."

The petite woman searched his face for any sign of relenting. Usually he got off on her dominant behavior, but presently the only thing she saw was the tiny beads of sweat on his brow, and the oncoming sickly pallor of his face.

"Loki-are you alright?"

"If you don't release me," he grimaced inhaling a ragged breath as he glared up at her, "I will vomit all over you."

Wide eyed the Valkyrie scrambled off of him, the jostling motion making him groan out in a mixture of nauseated embarrassment.

"I need a bowl." he whimpered holding his belly as he maneuvered himself to sit on the edge of the bed, "Or something-anything."

The Valkyrie looked around their shared room wildly searching for something he could heave in, before making a hasty run for the wash basin in the corner.

No sooner had she grabbed it-a sudden a retch stopped her dead in her tracks. Her body tensed in horror as his gagging turned into an ungodly splattering that made Brunnhilde cringe as she turned slowly around to behold the sight before her.

Loki had doubled over and puked on the floor before him.

Right where she kept her boots.  
*

And ever since that fateful morning nearly two weeks ago, things had gone tits up from there on out. Though he had been rather sick during his first pregnancy, it paled in comparison to the almighty shit storm this had thrown his body into. He lost all appetite for anything. Food in any shape or form barely made it in his sights before he was retching into the bucket they had strategically placed by the bed. Smells of any kind were not to be brought into his chambers for fear it would set off another bought of sickness. 

This included incense, herbal bath scents and oddly enough flower arrangements. By the end of the first week Brunnhilde had been mad with worry for the father of her children and rushed off to Eir in search of any blessed remedy she might possess.

Of course she got scolded for waiting.

But she had prepared herself for that, she wasn't a total idiot.

By the second week, Eir had placed him on a strict regiment of anti nausea potions and herbal teas. All of which he brought up almost immediately. By the 10th day of this living Hel on Asgard -Brunnhilde was almost positive he was going to die. He certainly looked like death itself, and as hardened of a warrior she was-It was almost too much for her to bare.

Then by noon of the next day, Loki had miraculously manged to take his tea- and very cautiously eat a piece of bread. 

"He needs to take this one as soon as he wakes," Eir sighed in relief, pointing to the drawstring bag of tea leaves on the table, "Then once that settles have him eat a bit of bland food, and follow it up with the two vials. I will have them prepared every morning for his highness and send them up with the servants." The older woman glanced over at Brunnhilde who's frazzled appearance made her smile in sympathy. "He'll be fine."

"I've never seen him like this..." Brunnhilde muttered worryingly chewing on her bottom lip as she gazed at his exhausted sleeping form.

"Every pregnancy is different my child. His own mother was gravely sick when she carried Thor, there is no doubt in my mind that while they do not share the same blood-Loki takes after her tenfold."

Brunnhilde didn't put much faith in Eirs small form of comfort, but so long as the tea and potions kept his morning sickness at bay she could care less about the rest.

~

"Loki," she murmured setting the tray down gently on the bedside table, "I've brought you some tea."

He stirred in his sleep and sighed languidly. The Valkyrie smiled softly to herself and prayed to Valhalla that since he slept all day yesterday that today he would wake up and eat more than just a pinch of bread. Reaching out she placed a hand on his forehead and stroked the curls away from his pale face, frowning at the dark circles under his eyes and the hollows of his cheeks.

"Love, you need to wake up." 

"timeisit?" came the raspy reply.

"Lunch time," Brunnhilde said gently, watching as his eyes opened slowly to focus in on her face, "And you have a lot of lunches to make up for."

The god of mischief made a non committal sound and nodded his head in agreement.

"How is our daughter?" he asked looking around the room slowly as if accustoming himself to the view beyond the haze of a bucket next to his bed.

"Pouting, she misses you terribly." Brunnhilde chuckles sitting on the edge of the bed beside of him.

This brought a weak smile to the gods face. "Bring her to me?"

"Take your tea and eat something first, once we see how you feel I will bring her to visit."

“Where’s Vali at now?” Loki groaned sitting up to face Brunnhilde better. The Valkyrie held back an eye roll as she deftly began arranging pillows around him, “Who is watching her?”

“Good to see your priorities are in order,” the brunette sighed in relief, “and not to worry, be rest assured our daughter is in good hands.” Brunnhilde supplied reaching over for his tea before handing it to him.

“Drink it-all of it please, I was instructed by Eir to make sure every last drop was gone lest you wish to stay in bed puking for another two weeks.”

Loki shuddered out a faint sigh looking down into the dark murky tea, and swallowed hard. He breathed through his nose a few times as if giving himself a pep talk-then allowed a tentative sip. When he was positive his stomach wasn’t going to rebel, he swiftly knocked the rest of the liquid back and exhaled in relief handing the cup back to a skeptical Brunnhilde.

“Once that settles-or rather we make sure it settles-I’ve brought a light broth for you to eat.”

“Mmm, dare I say I’m actually hungry today.” 

“Well that’s good to hear.” she smiled again, placing the empty cup back on the tray.

The shifting of the bed caused him to furrow his brow as if in pain, “I need to feed her.”

“Goats milk will sate her for now.” She murmured bringing the back of her hand to rest against his forehead, “You’re starting to color now-the tea must be working. Good thing  
too, Eir said she had never seen such a nasty bout of morning sickness since your mother was pregnant with Thor.”

“Yes well, no surprise there- look what she birthed.” He smirked briefly before scowling down at himself, “It aches, I need to nurse her.”

“No can do.”

“This is ridiculous; I’m more than capable of feeding my child-All of you act as if I’m on my death bed.” He groused folding his arms. 

“Loki you’ve not had a proper meal in two weeks , what you can stomach comes right back up-including water.” Brunnhilde pursed her lips down at his pale form and shook her  
head, “I don’t think it wise for you to try to nurse her.”

“Morning sickness is hardly contagious.” He frowned, his bleary eyes trying to hold the same strong willed power they once had.

She pinned him with her own hardened dark eyes, daring him to even make an attempt at becoming indignant with her. “With any luck you might dry up and have to wean her before she’s sixteen.” Brunnhilde stated reaching for the bowl of broth and holding it before him.

His tired withering glare had little effect on her as he less than gratefully took the offered food from her hands. Loki sniffed it delicately, watching from the corner of his eye as Brunnhilde reached for the empty bucket in case his guts betrayed him like that had for the last fortnight. He then brought it to his lips and took a small mouthful, and practically purred in happiness as he swallowed and it blessedly didn’t return. Brunnhilde exhaled in relief and set the bucket down by her booted foot.  
For the next couple minutes she watched as his timid sips turned to mouthfuls and by the time he was done he had tipped the bowl back and was gathering the last dregs with his tongue.

“There’s bread if you think you can stomach some?” she offered reaching for the small loaf and trading his empty bowl for it in exchange.

Without preamble he bit into the corner of the loaf humming in appreciation at the taste as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the headboard. Brunnhilde pressed her tongue to her cheek trying not to laugh at his expense. 

“Shut up-I’m starving.” He grumbled cracking an eye open to glare at her.

“I didn’t say anything.” The Valkyrie intoned as she squeezed his knee.

“You gave me a look.”

“What look?” she smirked knowingly.

“THE look,” He replied raising his head to eye her levelly, “I’m well aware you enjoy seeing my resolve crumble over food but you needn’t be so arrogant about it.”

"Just glad you feel better love." 

(6 months continued)

"Brunnhilde?"

"Yes?"

"Darling would you come here for a moment?"

The brunette frowned to herself, very rarely did he ever use affectionate names with her and when he did it was purely reserved for well....bedroom affairs. His tone however indicated there would be no such frivolous actives at present. Still damp from her bath, she padded over to her lover as he stood shirtless before the full length mirror. Turning to face her he pointed to the reflection of himself in the mirror and furrowed his green eyes as if searching for something.

"Am I showing?" 

She gave him a questioning look tucking her wet curls behind her ear as she eyed his him up and down in mild curiosity.

“Oh,” She gasped lightly, finally spotting what he was scrutinizing in the mirror, "I-uh..well yes, I believe you are."

The god brought his fingers down to skim across the swell tentatively, his face a mixture between complete horror and awe.

"Loki, this is amazing." Brunnhilde intoned warmly, interrupting his thoughts. "After our spat when you were pregnant with Vali, I didn't get the chance to watch your bump form."

He looked up at her brow furrowed and lips pursed as she continued talking.

"I mean you kinda just showed up to court with a belly one day and that was it, but this-"

“-So, you agree then?” 

“Agree about what?” she frowns cocking her head to the side.

“That I look big.”

“Big?” she echoes back dumbly looking at him in confusion, “I’m sorry?”

“Big-“Loki repeated gesturing down at his person “My stomach.”

Brunnhilde squinted at him debating momentarily if this was a trap. He was quite good at catching her in those when he had last been pregnant. 

"I mean you've got a baby growing inside you, it was going to show sometime."

“It’s too soon.” He murmured feeling embarrassed at her acknowledgment of a protrusion, “I’m not even four months yet.”

“Another week and you will be,” she reasoned gently, “But if it makes you feel better a lot of people show sooner with their second pregnancy then they did with their first.”

Loki sucked in his belly smoothing a hand down his torso, then relaxed it with an exhale staring down at himself in horror.

“Twins.”

“What?”

“It’s too big to be one, what if it’s two?”

“Loki,” Brunnhilde chided, “Let’s be reasonable here.”

“Is it unreasonable to suggest twins?” he admonished haughtily, “Or perhaps you’re suggesting I’m this big because of my preferred food choices?”

“Well we know it’s not that-you haven’t been able to keep food in your system long enough to gain any weight.” She reasoned cautiously, “and you are not fat if that’s the  
affirmation you’ve been fishing for.”

“Well if it’s not twins than what?” He deadpanned grimacing at his reflection in the mirror, “And I do not fish for the validation of myself in others.”

“Loki, perhaps it’s a big- but blessedly healthy baby,” The Valkyrie insists walking closer to his person, “Listen you needn’t get so defensive-I don’t think you’re fat or anything.  
And even if you were I wouldn’t bloody care because I love you, no matter how thick or thin you get.” Brunnhilde declares placing a hand on his hip possessively.

She smiled as he pursed his lips once more looking at their forms in the mirror. After a beat Loki placed a hand on the lower part of his abdomen as he observed himself for a few moments more then shook his head.

“I’m bigger than last time.” He says softly.

To Brunnhilde it almost sounded like an apology. 

Brunnhilde hesitated briefly then allowed herself to bring her other hand up and place it over his own. Her side slotting perfectly into Lokis own as he draped his other arm around  
her shoulders.

“Yes. Yes you are, and I think that bothers you a bit now doesn’t it?”

“Well of course it does.” He griped glaring at her reflection, “It doesn’t make sense, I’ve been vomiting my guts up for the last few weeks so the mere fact that I’m getting a belly is a bit bothersome.”

Brunnhilde guided him to spin away from the mirror and pinned him with a concerned look.

“Can’t you be happy that you being ill hasn’t affected the growth of our baby or your overall health?” 

Loki licked his lips and dropped his eyes from hers. “It’s not that simple.”

“Explain it to me then.” she said placing her hand back on his belly.

“As I’ve told you before-It’s not natural. This whole process, it wouldn’t matter how many times I do this, it will never feel right for me to carry a baby. Now do not misunderstand me Brunnhilde I love my daughter with all my heart, I would burn worlds for her and do everything in my power to make sure she wanted for nothing. And I am fully prepared to do the very same for our next little one as well.” Loki says distantly as he flexes his fingers over her hand.  
“But the first trimester you’re just tired and sick all the damn time. Even though during the time I carried Vali I absolutely adored her, before I ever even wrapped my head around what was truly happening to my body. Though there were times…” he stopped short and placed his free hand on top of Brunnhildes firmly, “It wasn’t until she was born that I could stop resenting the fact that I made –what I considered at the time-to be a wretched decision.”

“In what regards?” she pressed. 

It wasn’t very often Brunnhilde was capable of getting him to open up, but hopefully she could keep him going for a while yet. 

“Truly it was in regards to my own damn vanity.” He scoffed shaking his head, “Because you’re not a person anymore. You’re sick for three or four months then all of a sudden you have a belly and it’s the only thing people see for the next half year. They never look you in the eyes and if they do it’s a constant flickering back and forth, then every two or so weeks the same people tell you how big you’ve gotten and it’s downright tedious.” He replied bitterly as he rubbed a thumb across her hand, “And I’ve always been thin…So to look down and see this protrusion attached to your person- it’s not comfortable, mentally or physically. I will always love my children-but carrying them is the bane of my existence.”

“And that is perfectly fine to feel that way.” She stated firmly, “Look. I know you’ve never been comfortable with being pregnant, that’s fine you are within your right to have those feelings. Gaining weight and getting bigger is all a part of this and no one expects you to take it all in stride and present yourself as happy and glowing expectant parent.”  
Loki watched her then do something; he had very rarely ever been accustomed to her doing. She wound her strong arms around his body and rested her head against the firm planes of his chest. While he wasn’t a stranger to her touch or affection- hugs, cuddling or what have you- were never in either of their repertoires and it had taken him slightly aback. It took him a few more moments of realization before he allowed himself to return the hold, his arms snaked around her smaller form. 

“I just want you to be happy alright, I want you to enjoy this pregnancy-don’t go freaking out over things just yet.” She murmured placing a chaste kiss over his heart.

“It’s not that easy Brunnhilde.” He sighed stroking his thumb absently against the textured leather around her waist, “I try to tell myself that what I have been given is a gift many would kill for.”

“I would know.” She countered with a rueful grin. 

Loki didn’t miss her attempt to be humorous though he knew it stung as soon as it left her mouth, “I wish I could have done it for you.” The Valkyrie replied quietly somewhat catching him off guard.

“Brunnhilde-”

The brunette shrugs indifferently.

“If I’d of known how heavy this burden is-I would have sought out something-somewhere that could have allowed me to do it. You said it was easier to make a new womb than to heal a dead one-perhaps we should have researched beyond the halls of New Asgard?”

“That’s enough.” Loki grumbles into her hair, “I did not intend for this conversation to steer down this path. I should have known better. Brunnhilde you do not need to pity me or yourself over something that was beyond our control. You are sterile, but have viable DNA that when paired with my own gave us one beautiful little girl and another babe on the way. Things don’t work out the way we expect them too but by Valhalla as miserable as I get to be sometimes- I would give you as many children as your heart desired if it were to make you happy.” 

“But I am already happy.” The Valkyrie intones tightening her hold on him.

“I know.” He breathed tipping her head back and pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, “And I’m happy that you are happy.”

“How about we both just decide to make the best of this,” Brunnhilde suggested trying to search his eyes for something positive, “Well-let’s try to anyway.”

He felt her smile against his skin.

“I will try.”


	3. But you're a king and I'm a lionheart

(5 Months ago)

"Brunnhilde."

"...."

"Brunnhilde, are you awake?"

"-Mmphh...wha?" she groaned into her pillow.

Loki bit his lip in guilt, the poor Valkyrie had a long day with their daughter who seemed to learn how to run within the last two weeks as well as throw tantrums over the slightest inconvenience. 

Both of them had not been prepared for the onslaught of what apparently was called the terrible twos-especially since said child had a couple more months to go before the mile stone was true to its name. Brunnhilde was practically tossing Vali into his arms as soon as his duties for the day had ended. The dark haired woman explaining casually on the way out that she was off to spar with some old companions from her previous position as Captain of the Kings Guard.

That was equally something he felt guilty about. He wished nothing more than to give her another job, one with high esteemed honor-not that it mattered to her, he simply knew she craved more than being stuck wandering the halls with their daughter on her hip. 

After all Brunnhilde had mentioned as much. Truly he was so thankful for her, and needed-no wanted- to have some way to show his appreciation for her...

Perhaps he would give it more consideration after he roused her.

Reaching out and over the sleeping form of their daughter nestled between them, Loki gently stroked his fingers over her cheek. She sighed softly and blearily opened her eyes to squint at him through the darkness of the room.

"Oh gods." The Valkyrie croaked, taking immediate notice of the way his bright eyes shined with a certain expectancy, "Loki you can't be serious."

"I wish I wasn't-truly." he chuckled dryly his fingers now curling their way into the locks of her dark hair, "but I've been thinking about it for three days."

He didn't think it was possible, but her obsidian eyes narrowed in on him further. Guilt still ever present, he responded by moving closer to her, still mindful of the toddler cocooned between her parents.

"Thinking about food?" she asked incredulously.

"Breakfast in particular." 

"Breakfast?"

"Mmm." he hummed in agreement while relishing the way his lover stared back at him like he had lost his mind completely.

"Well pancakes, in particular" the god said in reproach shifting slightly under her scrutiny, "if I were to be rather specific in my request at this hour."

"And what is the hour?" she deadpanned.

"Not yet four."

"Fucking hel... I suppose it would be too hopeful of me to assume that this is something I can get you from the kitchens?" 

Brunnhilde watched disheartened as a wicked grin slowly crept its way onto his lips."Wretchedly hopeful of you." 

"What's the chance this can wait until it is well and truly time for breakfast," she mumbled trying to ignore the elegant raise of his eyebrow, "Have mercy on me for once, is what I'm actually asking."

"You will always have my mercy, I am a benevolent god my dear." He punctuated the statement with a lascivious wink.

Not in the least bit fazed she yawned closing her eyes once more making a point to snuggle deeper into the pillows than necessary, "Oh good, so glad we had this chat."  
Loki pursed his lips, a petulant look marring his pale face at her blatant disregard to cater to his own personal needs. The guilt over waking her was slowly leaving his mind and all that was resonating with him at the moment was that age old sullenness at not getting what he wanted.

He forever wished himself to be rid of that particular character flaw. But Pancakes were a must. The damned brat in his belly had him craving them to the point of intolerable madness, he swore his body was aching with need for them.

"Brunnhilde, Midgard isn't all that far."

"Bugger off."

"I promise I won't ask for anything else."

He was rewarded with a loud snort.

"Fine I won't ask for anything else from Midgard." Loki clarified haughtily, "for the rest of the week." he added quickly as an after thought.

"Oh for fucks sake." she griped throwing the cover over her head.

All right. 

That's it, he didn't want to have to resort to these shameless tactics but by Odin he was going to get his damned breakfast, dignity be damned.

"My love," he pouted drawing the cover away from her face and in the process skimmed his hand expertly over her well toned arms and down her hands until they toyed with her fingertips, "I'm really quite hungry."

"Loki-" 

"Or rather," He then guided her hand across their daughter to rest on the swell of his belly, "We are hungry, mummy."

Brown eyes shot open, accusation and a hint of betrayal laced behind the dark orbs as the bore into his very soul. While it was always a mad gamble at figuring out what particular variety of peeved Brunnhilde would end up being, he could tell this would work in his favor. 

Well at least this time.

"You play dirty," she growled causing their daughter to stir in her sleep,"What have I told you about using these children as a means to get your point across?"

"My dear, I get the strangest feeling that enjoy it." he smirked rubbing the top of her hand as it rested over his middle, "So since you're up my pet-"

"Quit being affectionate." She grimaced wrinkling her nose in disdain, "You're very obviously overdoing it, and It's bloody weird when my lips aren't around your-"

"Dada?" 

Wild haired and yawning the little girl managed to raise up on her knees and rub the sleep from her hazel eyes. Out of pure paternal instinct Loki reached out invitingly and allowed Vali to fall into the security of his warm embrace.

"Did mummy wake you, beastie?" He murmured feeling her begin to nuzzle into his chest.

Brunnhilde glared at him for what felt like the hundredth time in the last seven minutes, honestly she felt headache coming on. Loki furrowed his brow as Vali continued her endless shifting until her mouth found what it was seeking. 

"Vali my little love, it's a bit too early for-"

"-What? breakfast?" Brunnhilde droned rolling her eyes watching as he slightly readjusted his body to better suit the child's position.

"Shut up." he sighed, somewhat unenthused at being his daughters late night snack.

"Loki, this has got to stop."

"Are we still arguing over my breakfast?" he grumbled drawing patterns lightly on his daughters back as she nursed. He knew damn well what she meant, he really just didn't care to discuss it. Never matter how many times the damned issue got brought up to him.

"Yes.. I mean no-shit...no I mean this-" She huffs flicking a finger at their daughter who is contentedly suckling, "-this needs to stop."

"It's whats best." he argued lightly, though he could feel the heat of his agitation creep onto his shoulders.

"No, its not-She has teeth now- Solid food is best."

"Vali eats solid food."

"So it's a comfort thing then." Brunnhilde observed, "Vali needs to learn to comfort herself-she's at the appropriate age where being in her own room with her own space is best and not hanging off you to feel better."

"You are the one who wanted her to stay in here with us!" he snapped causing Vali to flinch with a whimper. The god shushed her gently then peppered her head in kisses in an attempt to settle her once more, "She needs me, I am her father.Why would you deny her and I a bond that you wouldn't be able to understand."

Brunnhilde cocked her head to the side and let out a scornful laugh.

"Wow. You know what-that's...just...fucking WOW."

"Brunnhilde that's not.." he then composed himself by inhaling deeply, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'm not saying that you don't share a bond with her-but it's different when you've..." Loki shook his head and fumbled for the right words.

"It's different when you've carried them."

Loki half expected the statement to send her off into a blinding rage, much like he had a tendency to display to her on numerous occasions especially when his hormones were running rampant. But blessedly she seemed to sober herself awaiting the rest of his explanation.

"You carry them for nine months, then when they arrive you have to tend to them...but it's entirely different-they actually depend on you. They no longer are physically apart of you and it's unequivocally nerve wracking that something so small and helpless can make you go half out of your mind with worry."

"So it's a comfort for you as well?" she questioned, exasperation causing it to sound more like an accusation.

The God of mischief bit his lip in contemplation, though the answer was clearly evident right before him.

"Perhaps."

Brunnhilde took a calming breath of her own and shifted to recline against the headboard staring down at him tiredly in sympathy.

"Loki, Vali is very lucky to have you as her father. But please don't take this the wrong way because truly I mean not offense to your parenting skills, I myself learn day to day-And  
its no easy task. But we are coddling her, not to mention in a few months you are most likely going to have another one to nurse. Do you really want a newborn and a two year old  
to feed?"

"The thought has crossed my mind." he conceded glancing down at Vali.

"I'm not saying stop everything immediately. We can wean her slowly first, when she takes a nap I will put forth better effort to leave her in her nursery for that instead of laying down in the bed with her."

The god didn't say anything after that. She didn't think he would have much to give on the conversation anyway, as many times as she hinted and he had successfully changed the subject or flat out ignored it. The silence was heavy as it settled over the room, save the occasional snuffle from Vali as she nursed from beside her.

"Tell you what, you finish feeding that one and I'll go get your food so you and the bump can get a head start on your breakfast."

Yet again he didn't say anything, though his eyes betrayed him with a hopeful side glance in Brunnhildes direction. The Valkyrie smirked to herself as she rolled out of bed and tugged on her boots that she made a conscious effort to keep out of Loki's proximity.  
Standing up finally, with a deep stretch she tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned across the bed and curved her hand around the back of Loki's neck making him look at her fully.

"I'm sorry I've upset you, love. It was never my intention." she assured him capturing his lips in a chaste kiss, "Now when I get back you better be in the mood that you woke me up with understood?" 

His eyes glittered dangerously as they searched her face for a few seconds still trying his damnedest to be upset with her.

"Of course, darling."

* 45 minutes later*

"You've out done yourself." 

The Valkyrie snorted in amusement as she exchanged food in her hands for the sleeping toddler in his arms.

"Pick up anything for yourself?" he said rummaging through the brown paper bag she had journeyed back from Midgard with. 

Brunnhilde shot him a dubious look from over the top of their first born head as she sat down beside of him at the small table. 

"You know I hate to eat by myself." he commented casually.

"As you recall you specifically requested this meal for you and the baby. So by all means the two of you can dine away."

"The two of us cannot eat all of this by ourselves." he reasoned scooting a black container of food towards her as he pulled out a similar one just for him, "I knew you wouldn't grab yourself anything which is why I asked for two. Perhaps if there's any left over Vali may have some when she wakes."

"How considerate of you." She intoned pulling the food closer to inspect.

"You know I will always take care of my girls." he winked.

"That you do." she agreed lightly,"Now can you imagine how nice this breakfast would be if it wasn't at 4:30 in the bloody morning."

"Can you imagine how nice it must be to have an appetite back after you spent one solid month bringing everything you eat back up." He countered smoothly, "Besides our little fiend had a very intense craving for these. Who are we to deny our children?"

Brunnhilde chuckled to herself grabbing a fork as she balanced Vali on her lap. "Touche."

"Indeed."

"Oh, I love you." Loki hummed taking a bite out of his stack of pancakes.

The Valkyrie gave him a ghost of a smile as she popped the container open with her unoccupied hand.

"I love you too."

Loki shot her a curious side glance then smirked. "Mm, I was talking to my meal actually." he added dismissively taking another bite.

Her once gentle smile was replaced quickly with a powerful eye roll and a less than enthusiastic bite of her pancake.

"-But know that I reciprocate the affection never the less." he mused giving her a sly grin for her troubles.

Brunnhilde shook her head and continued on eating her own breakfast without much interruption from the father of her child. Save the appreciative moans and hums of satisfaction from finally sating the long awaited craving he had been burdened with these last couple days.

Or so he says anyways.

It wasn't very long until he set his utensils down and pushed his now empty container away from him with a content sigh.

"Are you done already?" Brunnhilde asked looking around the table.

"I was practically starving." he mumbled arching his back before he leaned back in his chair to observe her better, "I could kiss you, that was absolutely delicious."

The brunette raised her eyebrow at the god across from her as she continued to eat.

"You're welcome. Hopefully that comment was meant for me."

Loki eyed her up and down thoughtfully, "It was." he then let out a tiny groan as he used his fingertips to lightly trace the bulge of his belly.

"Eat too fast?" she smirked knowingly, "Should I be jealous thinking I was the only one who could draw such obscene noises from you?"

His gaze drifted from his belly up to her lovely face-though fatigued still possessed the all to familiar heat of desire.

"You have no need to feel jealous, I hate myself for eating all that. Though I can't say I feel that way after doing the same to you."

"Which tasted better?" she leered.

"Oh don't make me choose my dear," he chuckled darkly giving his belly a fond little rub, "It's very much apparent I am a glutton for both."

"Is this foreplay your majesty?"

"Once I digest properly and you place Vali in her nursery it will be."

"I shall hurry with my own meal then."

(2 weeks later)

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Exactly like it sounds." Brunnhilde dismissed as they made their way down the steps to the private garden.

"Forgive me, but you cannot tell me no. I am the king-my word is final." he laughed attempting to mask his frustration with her.

"I can tell you no all damn day long and you getting tied up for not cooperating will be the finality of the subject."

They strolled a bit further into the grounds, both ready for the verbal sparring that was brewing in the back of their throats.

"I have no reason not to trust them." he reasoned looking off to his side at the changing colors of the trees before them, "Laufeys downfall proved to be of great enrichment to the Jotunheim."

"I'm sure it did, he was a bigger tyrant than your sister."

"Thor's sister."

"Whatever," she dismissed kicking at a rock in front of her, "Do you think they've forgotten the fact that you tried to decimate their entire race?"

"I doubt it." he ground out setting his jaw in an obstinate lock. 

Brunnhilde took notice and prepared herself for what felt like the billionth time this week to argue with him, then having to apologize. Because apparently when you carry a baby you can say the most ridiculous shit, and no one should object and or have an opinion of their own. Being pregnant just made you automatically right all the bloody time.

"So?"

"So what?" he echoed back.

"What's to be done?"

"I thought I was clear in my previous statement that I fully intend on going," he drawled, coming to a complete stop when the Valkyrie moved in front of him and pinned him with a harsh glare.

"Loki, don't be fucking stupid." 

"Do not start with me." he warned towering above her, slowly closing the gap between them in a vague attempt at intimidation on his behalf. He knew deep down that she was not in the least bit bothered by his height, or the fact that as of late he could throw tantrum that could rival their daughter.

"You listen well, Brunnhilde" Loki growled lowly, "I-"

He was rightly about to chew her head off when something rather unexpected happened and with bewildered look, he raised his hand to cup the swell of his belly under the loose formal tunic.

"Ah.." 

"-No Loki, you need to damn well listen." Brunnhilde demanded pointing her finger at his person threateningly, "You cannot just go gallivanting over there with all that could happen to you. I mean what if this turns out to be some sort of a trap? What would you do if we were to get separated down on their world and we were not able to locate you in time? Have you considered that?"

"...oh.. Brunnhilde-" he breathed furrowing his brow in concentration, all her words fading into the background as he became overwhelmed with the bizarre  
feeling going on inside of him.

"-No. I don't care how many guards take with you, no one can protect you from a frost giant like myself or your brother could and yet you continue to fight me on this-I guarantee  
Thor for all he's worth would agree with me on this as well."

"I just-"

"Yet again, here you are still trying to interrupt me-why do you always have to get the final word." she groused shaking her head in complete annoyance of the overall conversation.

Honestly she felt like she was talking to a brick wall sometimes.

No wonder Vali was being so hard to handle as of late. It was more than obvious Loki's genes had fully kicked in and caused their daughter to act like the stubborn little shit he was so infamous for being.

She wouldn't be deterred from making her point known though, and as she drew in another breath to continue yelling at the God of Mischief-Brunnhilde unexpectedly had to stifle a profanity.

Loki had quite suddenly used his free hand to clamp it precisely over her mouth and fixed her with a frustrated look of his own. 

"Darling, do shut up."

Heated eyes glared incredulously up at him. Loki became rather hyper aware that if he didn't remove his hand within the next three seconds he would most likely lose all five of his fingers.

And that was best case scenario with her.

Removing his offending appendage he gave her an apologetic look to placate her somewhat before revealing the news.

"If you weren't pregnant I swear to the old gods-"

"It's moving."

Brunnhilde paused in the beginning of her second rant for the day to look down in shock at the hand that cradled his belly.

"What...like-like right now?"

He nodded his head in earnest reaching out and placing her smaller calloused hands on his abdomen.

"I'm quite certain you won't be able to feel anything from the outside just yet," the god said quickly, his bright smile still plastered on his face, "but he or she are definitely making their presence known."

Brunnhilde's heart was so full it could have exploded. he had denied this moment the first time with their eldest. Now to see him so open and inviting to have him want her to take part in such a joyous moment...

Her finger tips flexed over the bump desperate to feel something she ultimately knew she had to be patient for. But she was slowly becoming drunk on the intimacy of this moment.

The adoration in his eyes, his mouth giving way to a proud smile. A fathers smile, she noted absently. The Kings own hands had come to rest on top of her own as if he could help her distinguish where the tiny being was wriggling away.

Her head was becoming heavy with the onslaught of emotions she felt washing over her like waves on the sea.

What had she been denying herself?

Tipping her head back to gaze up at him Loki took the opportunity to lean in close to her, his mouth hovering over her own.

"That's amazing, Loki." she told him unabashedly. 

He smiled sealing his lips over hers in a sweet kiss that had her knees dangerously weak for someone who hated affection.

"Amazing enough to let me go?" 

Damn him and his bloody stupid kissable fucking mouth.

"Absolutely not." She murmured pulling back only slightly to give him a stern look, "But thank you so much for ruining the moment."

Loki grumbled out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around petite woman, drawing her in even closer. "You know, I could headbutt you right now and take off without your permission."

"You would wake up on the ground again just like last time. And if I may be so bold-I can promise you I will not be as forgiving as I was last time. Baby in your belly or not."

"Yes,but what if I told you I have planned ahead for any mishappenings that go go wrong while I am in the Jotunheim?"

"Mmm it would not change my opinion on the matter whatsoever. Going to the Jotunheim is a suicide mission and I forbid it. End of story."

"It's a diplomatic visit actually."

Brunnhilde reached up and grabbed him none to gently by the jaw, forcing him to look deep into her eyes.

"End. Of. Story." she growled, "You are someones father now and respectively carrying another child. Our child.While I am supportive of you wanting to rectify your past mistakes, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do this when you're at your most vulnerable."

"I'm not weak." he said defensively glaring down at her.

"Never said you were." she reasoned oving to now cup his face tenderly, "But you cannot deny that your seidr is compromised while you're with child."

"I wish to keep peace among the realms."

"I know, I know. But until we are settled peacefully here, and the baby is born and you have regained the majority of your powers back. Please, Please I beg of you Loki-for once let  
me win this argument."

The king regarded her briefly trying to ignore the desperation in her face, and the way her hands had found their way back to where their child was now, finally resting. 

"Fine." he sighed heavily.

"Yeah?" she intoned hopefully giving him a radiant smile.

"I will honor your wishes...for now at least."

(4 Months ago)

“And how is his highness feeling today?” Eir said gliding over towards the expectant parents.

“Well let’s put it this way.” He groans sitting down on the soft cushion of the examination table, “When would be the soonest you can take this little fiend from my body?”

That earned him a side eye from Valkyrie and a rather unimpressed one from Eir as she stood before him. 

“The soonest would be in a few months’ time, I can only assume when the little fiend decides that for all of us.” The healer stated in a no nonsense manner.

“Ah not the answer I was so hoping for,” he bit out sarcastically and allowed Brunnhilde to steady his back as he attempted to recline in the healers table, “Perhaps telling us the gender of said fiend shall suffice for now.”

“I’m holding out hope for a son, purely out of necessity to even the odds mind you. Though something tells me only a daughter of a Valkyrie would put me through this torment.”

Brunnhilde titled her head slightly rolling the thought around in her head before nodding that the speculation could have a basis of truth behind it. Eir smiled to herself, motioning for Loki to raise his tunic up and over his belly in order for her to begin her examination. The god shifted momentarily placing one arm behind his head in order to view Eirs proceedings properly. The older woman laid her palm on the peak of his growing belly, while the other began palpating the right side. After a few moments she readjusted her hold and carefully made the same measured steps for his left.

Brunnhilde glanced between Eir and Loki hating how quiet it became in the room during examinations. It was always uncomfortable for the God of mischief; she knew that very well-but at least there was some form of practical trust between the three of them. 

“Rather large for a babe at this point in gestation.” Eir commented casually as she drew her hands away to fish something out of a pocket in her robes.

“Nothing I do not already know.” Loki quipped, “How much longer until I am well and truly bedridden with this brat?”

“Oh young man don’t be so dramatic, it’s not that uncommon.” The healer tutted shaking her head and placing a black disk on top of his belly, “Your brother was a big babe, and I’ll tell you there was no one more miserable in all the nine realms than your mother-honestly you’re a plump little pheasant compared to her at this stage in pregnancy. SO there is absolutely no reason for bed rest or restricting your diet because you believe yourself ‘too big’-don’t give me that look I’ve dealt with this exact situation before- Honestly you young ones are so vain.” She admonished shaking her head in exasperation.

Brunnhilde bit the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing at Loki’s expense. She could tell by the faint blush on his cheeks he had not anticipated the scolding she gave him, but also knew he would do very little other than pout than to give her any grief back. 

“Now, would you like to see your baby?”

Brunnhilde nodded in earnest, her hand reaching out and entwining itself with Loki's own cool fingers of his free hand.

“I suppose.” He sighed glaring down petulantly at the disk on his stomach.

“Very good.” Eir said reaching over and squeezing the sides of the disk. Immediately a red light flashed itself over the white expanse of his abdomen.

Loki beamed unabashedly at the hologram hovering above his belly. The infant was curled up tightly, it’s tiny hands balled up in front of its face as if hiding from its parents.

“Oh wee thing.” Brunnhilde breathed from beside of Loki, "must be a shy baby."

“Mmm, rather precious isn’t it?” He hums with a proud smile still on his face, “Odd time for it to be shy now. The way it was wriggling in there during court this morning-I was  
certain they wanted to weigh in on issues of the realm.” 

“Then perhaps a feminine touch is needed in New Asgard politics, your majesty.” Eir commented casually.

The healer took great delight in watching both mother and father turn their heads in slight confusion, before she then gestured at the hologram in between them.

“It’s a girl.”

Loki let out a puff of air adjusting his head back more comfortably on his arm.

“Oh how lovely,” He chuckled after a brief pause looking between his belly and the hologram in mild amusement, “Now I’ll have now have three little girls running around causing me grief.” 

Brunnhilde nudges him causing Loki to smirk.

“You’re well and truly outnumbered now.” Brunnhilde snorts giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“No matter,” He sighed with his eyes roaming the hologram in fondness, “I’ll just have to make sure they love me more than you.”

"That's the spirit." Eir chuckled shaking her head at the pair of them fondly.

The pair of them watched the hologram for a few moments more, before Eir gently took the disk off of his belly then excused herself from the room to allow them some privacy.

Loki watched the door close behind Eir and turned his head to furrow his brow indignantly at Brunnhilde. "Can you believe she called me a pheasant." 

"A plump one at that." she concurred in mock offense, reaching her hand out to help him sit up properly once more.

The god of mischief winced in discomfort, a dull aching pain in his lower back causing him to shift into a more agreeable position on the edge of the table. "A vain plump and aching pheasant, what has my life come to?" he bemoaned.

"Not to mention the three little girls you will have to chase after." Brunnhilde chuckled coming to stand between his legs.

"Mmm, how could I forget." he purred sliding his hands around her hips and pulling her in closer, "I suppose this means little fiend needs a proper name now. Any suggestions, my dear?"


	4. A Lionheart

(Four months ago)

"This is...wonderful news your majesty." 

Ah. There it was, the uncomfortable eyes roaming once again over his swollen belly. Oh how he had missed those aggravating stares and awkward midriff to eye scrutiny. The god sighed inwardly forcing himself to not get too upset with how the announcement was being received. Fake grins, everywhere his eyes roamed he was met with them. Loki mustered up as pleasant of a smile as he could inclining his head at the advisers before him. 

"Yes, Brunnhilde and I thought so as well." 

"So it was a planned conception?" One inquired. 

"My seidr planned this pregnancy, just as it had with my daughters." 

Well it wasn't a complete lie...just not the whole truth. Not that they deserved and explanation as to why he was carrying another child. Mighty Valhalla is this the idiocy that women go through? 

"I must hand it to you, your majesty. I never thought I would live to see the day-"

Oh gods here it comes. He thought sourly, his body already tensed and ready to verbally annihilate some poor old wretch in council robes.

"-That someone such as yourself could tame a Valkyrie. Why just the other day I saw her chasing the little Princess through the halls-she was positively exhausted, but her mothering skills are coming along quite nicely. Why once this one is born I'm sure the rest of her old fire will finally burn out and.."

Whatever the withered old bastard was going to say fell on deaf ears. Loki's ridged body became uncommonly slack, the shock of the statement causing his heart to fall into the pits of his stomach.

The mutual murmurings of agreement was passed around the table in a series of raspy chuckles and the occasional hand slapping on the wood table.The disturbance did little to ease him into the cold uncomfortable feeling that seemed to settle its self over his shoulders. He hadn't tamed her? She wasn't even tamable really..wait..no! What the hell was he thinking? She wasn't a damn animal, she was a person a woman, his lover and more importantly she was the mother to his children.

Is that how they saw her now? 

Tired and roaming the halls with an infant on her hip, serving no greater purpose than to raise his children? She was one of the fiercest warriors he'd known, one of the reasons why New Asgard was here today and they were laughing at her. Brunnhilde was a Valkyrie a title and honor they themselves would never in the furthest reaches of their imagination be capable of wrapping their heads around.

"I suppose you've wondered why you've been called here today," Loki drawled tightly, ignoring the ache in his back as he re assumed a regal postured once more, "And no it was not to announce the impending arrival of another royal baby."

Even though it really had been the reason for the meeting, a rather grand idea had struck him and he'd be damned if he'd let his power as king not be put to some use over it.  
"It would seem are defenses are lacking. Securing borders throughout the realm has proven fruitful in its ventures but with all of our brave men defending our territories from would be advances and attacks from lesser realms, who is there to protect New Asgard herself?"

He was rewarded with a collection of confused frowns, until the same member piped up once more in what he was sure was to be a rather great show of idiocy on his part.

"Your brother has always protected us."

"Has it ever occurred to anyone that perhaps my brother would like to live his own life without carrying the burden of a crown he will never wear? I cannot allow him to defend us any longer, it is unfair to make demands on him. I am king and will always do the best of my ability to protect my people and this realm." he levels them all with an intense glare, daring any of them to object.

"After deep consideration, my most honorable council members, I have decided to revive the Valkyrie defenses that once protected us. Now let me make myself perfectly clear to everyone here. This is not a request, this decision will not need your approval, and furthermore Brunnhilde will be in command of it."

"You're majesty women alone cannot-"  
"Women alone can do a great many things. Hela took down an entire army, she was one woman. Brunnhilde saved our people, she was one woman. My daughter, whether she chooses to marry or not will rule the nine realms as one woman. Women by themselves can do a great many things, now let us see once more what an army of them can do. They are a sisterhood not lone assassins-they provide strength for one another in the sacred bonds that only Valkyries know of."  
He waited for anyone to contest him. Pleasantly surprised when no one even dared to look him in the eyes.  
"Find me these future warriors gentlemen, this is your task."

***

"Dada!"

Vali giggled running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Loki closed the nursery door behind him in case she made a dash for it, she was known to have them both toddling down the halls full speed.

"Vali, my darling little beast I missed you," he cooed scooping her up in his arms, "Ah, there we are- it wouldn't do to mash your sister, temperamental as she is." Loki tutted after adjusting her on his hip once he realized his belly was in the way.

A delicate small hand curled its way into the locks of his hair while the other lazily traced the stitching patterns on his leather court attire that transitioned into a softer fabric to accommodate his belly. Loki peered around the room and found Brunnhilde sitting among a numerous assortment of playthings, from stuffed animals to the occasional scattering of letter blocks. The Valkyrie smiled up at him faintly, and allowed herself to lean her back against the wall behind her.

"Vali are you happy your daddy is back?" Brunnhilde said in amusement.

The toddlers only response was to lean her head on Loki's collar bone and look around the room idly. Her parents shared a knowing look, Loki pressing his lips to the top of her curly dark hair while softly inhaling her sweet scent.

"She didn't nap today did she?"He admonished walking over to where Brunnhilde sat with her legs outstretched.

The Valkyrie merely raised an eyebrow in return.

"Well then that makes three of us." he grunted dropping to his knees beside of her. Brunnhilde's arm shot out immediately to steady her lover as he made his way to mimic her position up against the nursery wall.

"The rocking chair is over there-"

"I'm aware." he winced settling Vali on his lap now.

"Your back-"

"-is already a wreck, I'm afraid there is not much worse I can do to it. My main source of uncomfortability is all this damn clothing."

Brunnhilde frowned and encouraged him to lean forward a bit so she could help unfasten the laces on the side of his vest. Once he was free and bare in only the loose under shirt he wore underneath it, he felt marginally better and in gratitude placed his hand on Brunnhildes thigh giving it an affectionate rub.

"Long day?"she asked him as she stared tiredly at the toys before her.

"Mmm, probably not as long as yours."

"Vali and I have been learning how to spell all day."

"Oh? And what have we accomplished so far?"

"Nothing, we just like stacking them into towers and knocking them down again." she snorted her weary gaze drifting over to their eldest, who's head was still resting on Lokis   
chest

"Any tantrums?"

"Nothing dire today, though she did get rather vexed at my audacity to come near her with a comb."

"dada my hair." Vali chirped up suddenly and patted her head in a very serious fashion.

"Yes, I know you like your dada to do your hair." Brunnhilde responded with a look of mock hurt on her face, "No one can do anything like dada can."

"Jealous?" he chuckled darkly looking down at the woman beside of him.

"At having to brush that mop? Absolutely not."

Loki was too engrossed in the conversation when it happened, the all too familiar tug on the neck of his undershirt and then the feel of tiny intrusive hands on his chest. He was embarrassed about how natural it had become to allow her to help herself, but after hearing the last the lecture from Brunnhilde he had begrudgingly agreed it was time to wean Vali.

Though he deftly caught her tiny wrists from exposing his chest further, Loki felt absolutely wretched at having to deny his child what had become such a routine for her. It was more than just sustenance for Vali; it was moments for them to bond-it comforted him as much as it did her. So when large hazel eyes gazed at him in question he couldn’t help but feel his resolve crumble.

“I’m sorry beastie,” he sighed rubbing the tops of her hands with his thumbs, “but it’s time to be a big girl now.”

“milk pease.” She chirped pulling her hand out of his and pointing at rumpled neckline.

“No, Vali.”

“pease?”

Loki sighed forlornly and felt the guilt rising in his chest at the innocent look of confusion on his daughters face.

“Sweetheart…”

“Vali you’re a big girl now, you don't need daddy for that.” Brunnhilde intoned sternly, "Tonight you can eat a full dinner at the table and drink from a cup."  
The toddler gave her mother a rather betrayed look before shaking her head furiously, her dark curls bouncing as she did so.

“Vali.” Her mother admonished reaching out and trying to refocus her daughters attention back on her, "You have been in a decent mood today, don't go and act like a brat now." 

"Brunnhilde-she's hardly a brat she just doesn't understand why she can't have what she's always been able to get." Loki argued giving the Valkyire an imploring look.

Brunnhilde crumpled under his beseeching eyes, hating the way the pregnancy had softened the sharp angles of his face and making her at loathe to argue with him when he was so damn..

..cute?

No that wasn't the word.

Motherly? No she would definitely get headbutted for that if that word ever dared escape her mouth. Perhaps glowing was the correct term. He was softer and for some damnable reason that caused her to be relatively soft with him as well.

"Right." Brunnhilde supplied lamely.

Loki raised an eyebrow at the peculiar expression on her face, before turning his attention back towards his pouting child.

"Darling, would you like a cup of milk from the kitchens? Perhaps we can find you something sweet to go with it." he encouraged with a mischievous smile.

“No!” she whined petulantly jerking her other hand from Loki’s own.

Brunnhilde was abruptly shaken from her thoughts on Lokis glowing form by the noisy child in his lap. Almost immediately her resolves went straight back to her Valkyrie ways when she fixed her daughter with a no nonsense look. “Alright then young lady suit yourself; but you need to leave your father in peace.”

“NO!” she squealed throwing herself down across her father’s lap.

“Dramatic.” The Valkyrie muttered fondly, “Just like her daddy.”

“It’s because she didn't nap-”Loki corrected distractedly looking wearily between the sobbing child on his legs and the beautiful woman beside of him, “Brunnhilde-Must we start this tonight? I’m far too tired to deal with one screaming child while the other is rolling on top of my bladder.”

“We can always leave Vali in her room and shut the door?” she suggested knowing it would irk Loki.

“Or we can always throw mummy in the dungeons and let her sleep there.” He countered snappily.

Unfazed Brunnhilde glanced down at Vali who was whimpering and attempting to push herself back up, using Loki’s belly as leverage.

“Careful, my love .” he winced steadying his eldest with a hand on her back.

“Please do, the baby will take it out on your father if you shake her too much.” Her mother snorted, “Then he will take his frustrations out on mummy.”  
Vali scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and sniffled.

“bebe?” she hiccuped.

“Yes, your little sister.” Brunnhilde confirmed scooting a tad bit closer to Loki and their daughter, “can you show me where baby sister is?”

Vali nodded, a frown still on her tear stained face as she reached down and prodded Loki’s rounded abdomen with her finger.

“How clever you are.” She praised leaning forward and placing her own hand on the peak of the god’s belly giving it a firm rub.

“Did you know that baby sister won’t be able to drink out of a big girl cup?” Brunnhilde said in a very serious tone, “That’s why you need to practice drinking out of one yourself Vali, so that one day you can show baby sister how to do it properly.”

Vali's lower lip rolled out once more making Loki bite back a smile at how petulant she was acting. While it was driving both him and Brunnhilde up the wall in aggravation most days, they both had to admit she was rather cute while doing it.

"I want." she hiccuped pointing weakly at Loki's chest once more.

"Precious," Her father crooned wiping the residual tears from her face with a sympathetic smile, "I believe your little sister will need it more than you."

"no."

"Yes."

"no."

"Terribly sorry you feel that way, Princess." Loki apologized with a yawn, "But mummy's word is law, and I must follow orders."  
Valis eyes seemed to narrow in on her father and with a huff she pulled away from him to toddle over to her letter blocks in the middle of the floor.

"Did she just roll her eyes at me?" Loki gaped.

Brunnhilde who saw the action and was not the least bit surprised nodded in agreement. "Yeah she's been doing that, and before you point the finger of blame she did not get it from me."

"Well I don't know where else she would have got it from, she spends the majority of her time with you, Brunnhilde."

"Listen lackey, just because she looks exactly like me doesn't mean she inherited my personality. Because that meltdown over some tits and the eye roll was one hundred percent her father shining through."

The god bristled at the statement and draped a hand over his belly. 

He was too easy. Literally anything could set him off in a mood, whether it was her fault or not. Had she already established that fact? She seemed to be in a never ending circle of wanting to fuck with him and then wanting to fuck him.

Is this what men went through?

Brunnhilde smirked to herself coming to lean her head against his shoulder, grateful that he didn't see fit to shake her off.

"Ok. Maybe I lied."

When Loki didn't bother to respond she turned her gaze up to him and wriggled her hand into his own, noticing that he made a half hearted attempt at returning the gesture.  
"See when I was a teenager there was this bar maid on Vanaheim, and she had the most beautiful breasts I'd ever seen, so perfect and I was absolutely in love with her-them...both maybe? I dunno, So I guess maybe Vali gets it from me?"

Loki pursed his lips and looked down at Brunnhilde dryly.

"I guess that's just being young and naive?" she laughed, her dark eyes shining in her own form of mischief.

"No pet, being young and naive is not thinking hard enough on who you want to be the mother of your children."  
Her jaw dropped with a playful scoff making him chuckle in response. Brunnhilde felt the grip on her hand tighten though, as if reassuring her of something needlessly.

(Three Months ago)

~"They are your's Brunnhilde. Make New Asgard proud my dear, give these fine young women the proper training just as you had-mold them into proud warriors. It is the highest of honors and I wish for you to give them the title of Valkyries when they are ready." 

"I don't know what to say," Brunnhilde breathed looking before the twenty eight women in front of her, "It-It takes years of training and I'm not sure."

Loki placed a hand on her back and turned her so that their backs were to them, "Not sure about what?" Brunnhilde hesitated and dropped her eyes down to his belly, where her small hand followed to rest there in a protective gesture.

"You will need me... she will need me."

"It will be no different then when you were Captain." he assured her placing a hand over top hers, "It may take a while to find balance-but we are capable. You are capable. I would not have gone through the trouble had I thought otherwise. I'm not asking this of you as your lover, I'm asking this as your King. Will you accept this honor?"  
Brunnhilde seemed torn over the question, but with one fleeting glance back to his belly she sighed and nodded her head.

"Well don't tell me,"he smiled, " Tell your new recruits."~

One week after the introduction to her new position as Commander of the Valkyries...or rather Valkyries in training, Brunnhilde had stumbled back into their rooms after a rather rough training day. 

Brunnhilde knew she was tough on her recruits sometimes a little too unrelenting, tears and emotions had very little affect on her normally...But now that she was a mother, and some of these girls were barely out of their teenage years...well she managed to soften her ways.

But only a little.

Being a Valkyrie was serious business and nothing to take lightly. Still, the day was long and exhausting even for her. So she had fancied the idea of taking them to the nearest tavern for a drink.

And now that she thought about it- maybe she was stumbling because her and a few of the older ones had had few more drinks than the rest. But her version of a few was always on the border of one to many, so who knew how many she had actually had. Matter of fact how the Hel did she manage to get back here?   
Brunnhilde clumsily slammed the door to their chambers and shuffled over to the nearest chair to support her as the room had developed the uncanny need to spin.

"Brunnhilde, should I be worried that you're two hours late and slamming doors?" Came the Gods voice from inside the bath.

"Went and had a few recruits with the drinks." 

"I'm sorry?"

"Fucking Hel, Drinks with the recruits." she corrected shaking her head as if it could help her refocus her brain.

The Valkyrie allowed herself to sit down in the chair and tried her damnedest to focus on the half cracked doorway that lead into their baths.

"Sounds like you've had more than a few." his voice lilted, the humor in it settled her somewhat.

She watched his shadow flicker back and forth for a few moments, and listened to the faint padding of his bare feet on the stone before the door opened completely and he stepped out.

"Forgive us but we had our bath without you," he huffed running his long fingers though his wet curls, and then fixed her with a curious look, "Long day?"

Yes. Yes it was a long day. But how on Asgard could she vocalize that when he was standing half naked before her. Well his tunic was off, which was such an odd thing for him to do especially in front of her with the lights on. Not that she was complaining mind you, but she felt at present it would be a good time to causally remind herself that sober her had a healthy libido, but drunk her was just a randy brute. 

"Yeah you could say that.."

Loki frowned slightly and eyed her up and down. "Are you feeling quite alright? You seem a little dazed, should I fetch Eir?"

"NO!" she blurted loudly, the thought of him leaving her sight absolutely wrecking her, "No, promise I'm fine, I just had some drinks and am I bit tipsy is all."

Loki stepped closer to her and raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his beautifully flushed face. "Tipsy doesn't normally smell like a barrel of mead, Brunnhilde."  
She tried not to stare at his body as he came to stand right before her, her eyes betraying her every now and again to flit down to his groin. 

Odins beard why was she like this.

"Brunnhilde you haven't drank this much in a long time, are you sure I can't get you some water or some food to soak up the alcohol-"

"She's moving!" she proclaimed distractedly, reaching out unapologetically to press her hand to the side of his belly.

Loki winced at the heavy contact of her hand, but gave her a small grin at her antics. He supposed he could deal with Brunnhilde being drunk, it had been a while since she was well and truly off her ass. She would pay for more it in the morning than he would anyway.

"Yes I know, I think she's fighting sleep actually. I don't believe she's rested well today-must be running out of room," he sighed pressing both his hands to his lower back for support, "my poor little one just can't get comfortable." 

"You're very good at this." Brunnhilde mumbled tracing the outline of her child's foot, a look of befuddled wonder on her face.

"At what?"

"Being pregnant."

"Gods Brunnhilde, you need to sober up somehow," he chuckled tipping his head back in amusement, "And soon too, that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble."

"I mean it." she said sincerely glancing up at him, "You should do it more often."

"More often?" 

"-do you want more babies with me?" The Valkyrie asked innocently.

"Darling," Loki admonished deftly catching her hand from poking back at their daughter, "I think it's time we get you to bed."

"Well do you?"

Loki shook his head with a rueful smile trying to ignore the look on her face, so open so trusting and absolutely endearing to him. "We haven't even named this one my dear, but we will talk about it later alright? Just give me a couple minutes to get ready for bed and I'll assist you in doing the same."

Brunnhilde sighed heavily and nodded as he released her hand and walked over to the vanity in the corner of the room.The Valkyries mouth watered watching Loki adjust the soft linen pants that hung low on his hips as he sat down in front of the mirror. His body had changed considerably more during this pregnancy, not that she was complaining. With Vali he had been all belly, long and lean but kissed with the healthy glow that only carrying a child can bring. This one was so much different though. He still possessed the glow, but a good bit of weight had been added to his once lithe frame, and in her opinion, it was all in the right damn places. Ribs no longer stuck out against translucent skin, his hips widened once more in preparation for an eventual birth, and with it came the soft curve of love handles.

Her gaze became predatory as it drifted further down and drank in the sight of his plump rear and thickened thighs that strained deliciously against the black fabric of his sleep pants. The only ones he had left that still seemed to fit his present form as of late.

“What are you doing?” he asked brushing through his wet curls with a rather fine looking silver comb.

“Huh?” She looked up quickly and caught the reflection of his frowning face.

“You were looking at me strange, is something the matter?”

“Ah no,” she reassured awkwardly, “I was simply lost in thought.”

Loki shot her a curious look through the mirror once more before placing his comb down and turning in his seat to face her head on.

“Lost in thought over what?”

“Your….trousers?”

“My trousers?”

Brunnhilde shifted under the scrutiny of the god and shrugged. 

“How you fill them out, I suppose.”

“And what do you mean by ‘fill’ them out?” Loki asked raising a dangerous eyebrow.

The Valkyrie paused briefly before answering and wasn’t quite sure why. In truth she did know why- she was merely too damn drunk to comprehend the situation at hand. Typically, when she wasn’t drunk off her ass, she had the profound ability to distinguish the sound of a very particular bell. The warning bell rather. The one that rang constantly the entirety of the nine months that Loki had carried their firstborn. 

This allowed her to know when things were not going to go well and either backtrack considerably or shut up completely and walk away from the situation. Had she not been inebriated this would be the choice for the latter of the two decisions one could make while dealing with the cranky expectant god. But she was well and truly drunk for the first time in nearly two years and if the warning bell was indeed going off-well to her it simply sounded like merry windchimes.

“I mean you’ve filled out,” she stated gesturing towards him as if it were obvious, “and it shows in the clothes you wear.”

Loki exhaled suddenly, his mouth staying partly gaped in shock. Brunnhilde didn’t miss the way he brought a hand up to rest on his belly, looking as though he were making a vague attempt to shield himself from her.

It was purely a self-conscious movement that had little effect of comfort as he swallowed thickly and set his jaw with a glare. "I apologize for distracting your thoughts so. I shall endeavor to take it upon myself as not to subject you to my heavier form in future circumstances.” 

The Valkyrie blinked slowly as he hastily got up from his seat and breezed past her to his side of the bed and made a great show of tearing back the covers to slide in under them.

Uh oh…she could hear the bell now.

And it was practically screaming at her now.

“What? Wait-wait no! I didn’t mean it like that!” she slurred getting to her feet rather wobbly and stumbling over to where he was laying.  
He had sunk down into the pillows and folded his arms across his chest defiantly. The look on his face could have melted the entire Jotunheim. 

“What do you mean you didn’t mean it like that? I just don’t believe you could’ve said it any plainer than what you just have.” He snapped though it had lost its bite with the undertone of hurt it carried with it.

“Loki.” She began evenly, trying not to sigh when she placed a hand on his knee and he moved it out from under her touch. Honestly there was nothing more sobering than knowing you were in trouble and possibly going to be spending the night sleeping on the floor. 

“Loki, I’m only relishing the fact that you are enjoying your meals now-I mean hel when you're pregnant is the only time I ever see you eat...well when you’re not bed ridden with morning sickness.” she teased lamely, “I never meant it to come off hurtful- nothing makes me happier than to see you well fed.” 

“Ah-so you enjoy watching me get fat?” He demanded in accusation his eyes becoming rather heated once more at he searched her face.

He’s baiting you. She thought to herself, though she was never quite sure what mood he was going to be in on certain days she was always at loath to have to consider her words now.

Which was not her territory whatsoever, especially when toasted.

Now when he wasn’t pregnant was a totally different game. They could do verbal sparring until they ended up in a pile of sweat and twisted sheets. But third trimester Loki-that was a losing game. Brunnhilde was certain if she had balls, he would have them in a trophy cabinet for nine months solid. So, deciding she rather liked sleeping in the same bed, Brunnhilde managed to clench her jaw and fold her hands politely in her lap trying to gather the appropriate words that would save her ass and calm his simultaneously.   
"I guess if I'm being completely honest with you," she began hesitantly trying her damnedest to not sound quite so tipsy, "I just want to cover your thighs in honey and sink my teeth into them." 

"I beg your pardon?" He scoffed looking scandalized. 

"You know...I want to make a proper meal out of you, as it were." she sniffed leaning forward and placing a hand now above his knee, "I think you look rather ravishing in your current state and-and I want to screw you within an inch of your life. If it would please you."

"You're not drunk." he grimaced giving her a skeptical once over, "It's all making sense to me now. You have completely lost your mind."

"I am very, very drunk." she agreed somberly, "But not drunk enough to where I can't tell when there is an actual feast sitting before me."

He sat there for a long moment then, his harsh gaze straying down to the hand that she had left resting on his leg. 

"Is it because I look like a woman?" he asked quietly, his hardened visage slipping and being replaced with a dejected looking one.

"What?"

"Are you attracted to my body like this because I resemble a woman, Brunnhilde? Answer the damned question and stop acting so bloody dense."

"No-No of course not..why in Valhalla would you even think that?" she assured him daring to scoot closer to him, "And you don't resemble a woman-you are still you. A baby in your belly would never change that."

Loki shifted uncomfortably underneath the covers then heaved out a great sigh, shaking his head as he did so. "Sometimes I feel as though you treat me as one. How you touch me, and more often than not its in how you treat me as well. I don't think I would feel the way I do had your past lover not been a woman...but it all seems to make sense to me now."

Brunnhilde furrowed her brow deep in thought, trying to pinpoint the exact times she may have managed to fuck things up yet again where Loki was concerned. "Loki, if I have treated you poorly I apologize it was never ever my intention to make you feel this way. But do not make assumptions based around my preferences-when you yourself possess the very same ones."

"Brunnhilde, I know for a fact that you mean every word and your apology is a genuine one, and I'm well aware how our past relationships are similar... But I'm telling you that as a man-how you hold me, touch me, and display affection in general- It is exactly how I would treat a woman or rather how I would treat you if you would allow it."

There was something very sobering in that last little statement he had confessed to her. And while she was almost positive there was nothing malicious in the comment, it still set off a burning rage deep inside of her. Dammit she was bloody tired of always getting in trouble with him. It was like she couldn't do ANYTHING right and she was constantly walking on eggshells around him. 

If she breathed too loud she was in trouble. If her eye contact was too long she was in trouble, and so on and so forth. And why was it she was perpetually the one who was always guilted the most into apologizing for the most meager of slights against the hormonal god of mischief.

Anger. 

It always burned up the rest of the alcohol in her system, no matter how many she had knocked back. Sometimes she had forgotten how drunk she could be on just the emotion alone, it had blanketed her for so long and for so many years.

"Have I treated you with any disrespect?" she muttered taking her hand off of his leg using it now to massage her left temple.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Loki, who narrowed his eyes at her tenser form beside of him.Though the pair of them had done rather well in distancing themselves from one anothers fury, they could always take notice in the tell tale signs before one of them exploded. "No. But that's not what I'm saying here Brunnhilde."  
"Then all I can assume is that your pride is hurt over not feeling like a man." she stated in a matter of fact tone, "Loki, we have been through this time and time again-how much longer must you continue feel this way?"

How long must he feel this way? How dare she even ask such a question! Since when did someones feelings have a time limit, and when did she ever even bother to ask how he felt anymore? Sure when it came to every day aches and pains she asked about that, but she never comforted him anymore. If he had along day, all she spared him was a weary knowing look followed by dinner and then bed. Sometimes if he was lucky he could sneak around her unrelenting need for sex, boorish female that she was Brunnhilde was no better than the trysts he had with the young men from his youth. And here he had gone out of his way to give her purpose in her life once again, to give her a job with a proper formal title and a high honor to boot. What had that gotten him but a drunken confession about her need to bed him and be done with it.

But more importantly.

How long must he feel this way?

"As long as I damn well please!" he bellowed, causing her to reel back in shock.

His cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving in anger as she swallowed down her own angry remarks. She nodded her head once turning away from him to sit on the edge of the bed with her back to him.

"Are you saying you would be happier if I allowed you to treat me like how you feel a woman should be treated?" she muttered hunching her shoulders, a mighty need to punch something weighing in on her mind, "Oh I know! Shall I play housewife and kiss you on the cheek and hang on your arm-stare up at you adoringly as I wear gowns and arrange flowers? Because Loki I'm telling you right now I'm not that type of person, and if my affection towards you makes you uncomfortable perhaps it's best I not display it at all."

"Good. I believe that would save us lot of trouble," he seethed glaring at the back of her head, "Oh and by the way perhaps the next time someone carries your child-try NOT to ask them for another one when the one they carry presently doesn't even have a name!"

"Actually I've got the perfect name for it." Brunnhilde declared standing up and swaying slightly on her feet as she turned to him with a shit eating grin, "Lets call her 'accident' that's what she is after all-and I think it honors her fathers heritage as well come to think of it."

~Your birthright was to die~

Odins words echoed in his ears and he swallowed hard, watching as Brunnhilde grabbed her pillows from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Don't you dare show your face in here again!" he growled.

"No worries, maybe I'll go out and find someone who doesn't focus all there attention on whether my affection towards them is better suited for one sex or the other. And maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to fuck em too."

"GET OUT!" He raged grabbing the pitcher of water from beside the bed and hurling it in the direction at of head, "AND PRAY YOU STAY OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
He missed her by mere inches as she hastily ducked behind the door and slammed it closed with such force he was sure the walls were cracked.

( 2 weeks later)

Brunnhilde did not return to their rooms that night. Nor did she return the night after, and by the third night the King of Asgard had just assumed she would not be coming back for a while yet. By the end of the week all the rage and disdain for her had ran its course and all that he was left feeling now was a disgustingly hollow pain. It seemed to resonate through his entire body, gnawing away in his chest and creeping its way into his very bones. He feared the worst when they had by mere chance crossed one anothers paths in the hall way that lead to Valis nursery, her leaving the room while Loki reached for the handle to enter it. They had locked eyes briefly and rather awkwardly shuffled around each other neither one of them speaking as Brunnhilde lowered her eyes and Loki set his jaw accordingly. 

There was no mistaking that Brunnhilde was avoiding him, while their schedules were different they had always managed to cross paths several time within a day-here were certain intervals of time he could always count on passing her. By the fourth day he knew she was taking a different route purely to avoid seeing him. The hollowness worsened when she didn't eat dinner with him and their daughter those past nights. Loki would have been vexed beyond words, had Vali's attendants not mentioned that Brunnhilde had shoo'd them away so that she could take their daughter to the training grounds for the day. He supposed as long as their daughter was not being slighted that was all that mattered and he and his feelings (not they they mattered to her) could properly fuck off.

Still by the beginning of the second week of this madness, the unrelenting gnawing in his chest became a rather bit of what he figured out to be a touch of heartbreak. Well ok, maybe it was the biggest heartbreak he could ever recall feeling from another person. He loved and hated her for it all the same, wanted to see her hold her taste her lips on his own-then absolutely pummel the living daylights out of her for leaving him the way that she had.

One day it had gotten the better of him and out of mere curiosity(and not the painful need to see her face thank you) he had casually made his way to the top stone tiers of the training arena. It wasn't hard to spot Brunnhilde, her Valkyrie armor making her gleam like one of the brightest stars in the realm. He also figured that the rather voluptuous red head beside of her made her all the more better to spot...come to think of it.

The pair of them were standing rather close together, seemingly whispering something. It lasted a few moments more, before the red head slipped Brunnhilde a piece of paper. Brunnhildes eyes were gleaming as she took it, and tucked it away, then much to Loki's chagrin gave the woman's arm a squeeze, to which in return the lovely young woman wrapped her arms around Brunnhilde and kissed her on the cheek. Loki felt his heart drop immediately, and everything around him seemed to fade away into the darkness of his own mind.

A few days had passed since that particular incident and Loki was well and truly miserable with life and everything in it. Especially being seven months pregnant and no where near the physical prowess of that damned redheaded vixen.

“Oh dear,” The god grimaced frowning at his reflection in the mirror, "Little one what have you done to me?" Wrinkling his nose in disdain he turned sideways and sighed heavily, running his hands down the gravid swell of his belly.

“You’ve absolutely got me bursting at my seams here, my love.” He groaned, “Not to mention you are up far past your bedtime, its nearing midnight if you haven't noticed.” He was rewarded with a lazy nudge from inside his belly, almost a shrug of answer if he had to imagine it. “Yes well, we all can't get what we want.” He griped turning away from the mirror and placing a hand on his back as he paced the length of the floor.

“No, I'm not even hungry.” 

This earned him a rather pointed kick from the babe inside once more and looking down he sighed in resign as the fabric on his robes shifted from the movement. He stopped with an exasperated huff and raised an eyebrow down at the prominent bulge of his belly.

“Yes, I know you are." he smirked, a fond expression settling itself over his face, "and you're quite out of luck because I'm not waddling myself down to the kitchens."

Less than thirty minutes later Loki found himself slowly trudging his way down to the kitchen quarters of the palace. The dimly lit hallways guiding his way there as he kept one hand resting on the crest of his belly.

"I hope you realize how spoiled you are already, because this never happened when I was pregnant with your sister. Your poor mummy-"

Loki paused as he felt his heart clench at the very mention of her. Perhaps that's why he had been chatting away at his unborn child for the past week, something he rarely ever did. Lack of contact from Brunnhilde was causing him to seek solace among the closest things he had to her which were their children.

"-your poor mother fetched our food at all hours of the day." he finished, though he was sure his daughter had no clue what he was or what he was talking about...it all seemed to fall flat.

The rest of his way there remained silent until he pushed open the large oak door and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Oh-"

"Oh.." 

Loki was taken aback by brilliant brown eyes that gleamed quite remarkably in the soft candlelight of the kitchens.   
His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he swore he could hear it in his ears, not to mention the blush he was almost positive was staining his cheeks this very moment. They stared at one another a moment more until Loki tucked his hair behind his ear and not so subtly turned to where the food was kept.

"Ah, what are you doing up so late?" he asked nonchalantly as possible, making it a point to search the baked goods that the scullery maids kept near the fireplace.

"Um, got out of training late today." she said after staring at him just a moment more,"Had to run an errand for one of the recruits, and ended up eating dinner here-decided to work on a few documents as well."

The god hummed in acknowledgment wanting desperately to turn around and face her, to tell her he was sorry-and please, please, please come back to their rooms once more.

He didn't, but gods how he wished he could.

With the tension in the room Loki could barely focus on what he had been craving, so he haphazardly snatched a plate and gathered a small bit of bread and cheese as well as several grapes.

"Cravings?" she intoned clearing her throat.

Loki turned back around to face her, nearly spilling the grapes off of his plate as he did so. Why in the nine fucking realms was he so nervous all of a sudden?

"Is that why you're up so late?"

He met her eyes and dropped them almost immediately deciding rather lamely that he should stare down at his plate of food. 

Like an IDIOT.

"Yes, ah..and she's a bit restless as well."

Loki dared to raise his gaze after that and found Brunnhilde looking at his belly with the softest of expressions he had ever seen her have. He swore a ghost of a smile was tugging at the corners of her full lips.

Gods he missed those lips.

Brunnhilde shook her head after a moment and muttered out an incoherent apology, it snapped Loki out of his stupor when she made an awkward gesture with her thumb and had rose from her seat at the table. 

"I-uh...I'll just go-" she said trying to gather up the scattered papers around her.

"No, it's quite alright you don't need to go." Loki assured her quickly, "I will not stay long I promise, I just came to grab a midnight snack."

"Well no it's fine really, I should be in bed anyway."

"Brunnhilde, please...you don't have to leave." he pleaded desperately.

It must have sounded just as foreign to Brunnhilde as it did him as she immediately stopped what she was doing an faced him fully, her posture strong and formal. It reminded him of a time before they fully knew one another very well and it physically pained him to see it now.  
Brunnhilde nodded her head silently then shifted slightly from one foot to the other and cleared her throat.

"Right." she stated somewhat awkwardly.

"Right." he echoed back dejectedly his throat felt like it was closing up and the floor would swallow him whole right then and there. Brunnhilde eyed him up and down then gestured for him to come sit at her left side at the table. While vaguely aware he was still nervous he made it a point to take a few deep breaths in and out to regulate the pounding of his heart in his chest. The fear of rejection and disgust sending his head spinning in circles as he walked over near her. As he made to swing his leg over the bench at the long wooden table, Loki watched in muted joy as Brunnhilde extended her arm out in his direction-not quite daring to touch him, but the precautionary steadying of a hand should he need it. The action gave him a sudden new found hope, perhaps somewhere deep down inside of him he knew that Brunnhilde still cared.   
Once she was sure he was settled properly on the bench the Valkyrie pulled her arm away hesitantly, coming to sit down once more in her spot beside of him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she muttered awkwardly adjusting the stack of papers before her, "I ..I just can't help myself sometimes where you and our children are concerned."

"No, it's quite alright." The god of mischief gave her a wan smile as he picked at his plate of food. "I've been exceedingly clumsy as of late, nearly took a tumble over Valis playthings the other day." He then popped a grape in his mouth and chewed it methodically to spare him from the silence that followed.

"I wish you wouldn't tell me things like that." Brunnhilde admitted after the long pause in conversation, "It makes me ill at ease to leave you alone."

Loki sighed inwardly, ignoring his food in favor of resting his elbows on the table and massaging his temples with his fingertips. This was all getting to be far to much for him, he could feel the threads of his own sanity begin to unravel.

"Then why did you in the first place?" 

"Because you told me to?"

"And you listened?" Loki chuckled lightly, an incredulous look spreading over his tired face, "Of all the things I tell you and you only listened to that?"

Brunnhilde furrowed her brow in confusion, his slackened posture with his head in his hands causing her a bit of worry thinking he was in distress somehow.

"Well at the time you seemed rather serious about it." Brunnhilde reasoned evenly, her tone neither suggesting blame or injustice towards him. He snorted in reply, his arm falling down to rest on the table while the other he allowed to prop his head up as he peered over at her in genuine amusement.

"I was," he nodded in agreement, "Well at the time I was, but I think we both know I didn't mean it, and you should have came back."

"Right, so my reasoning was I wasn't going to march back in an hour after we verbally massacred each other and try to appease you. Loki, our prides wouldn't allow it, individuals like us-we don't work that way." She was really trying her damnedest to not get frustrated with him, she was fully aware that her own mouth was what had gotten her in trouble in the first place, but the rest she wasn't apologizing for.

"Forgive me, let me rephrase what I just said. I don't think you should have came back, I think I would have very much liked you to have come back to me." he clarified absently drawing patterns on the grooves of the table with his finger, "Not that this justifies my actions, but I was a hormonal mess and I was upset over an oddly flattering and romantic...yet completely innocent confession. Which even during your inebriated state was sweet, and I can look back now while somewhat level minded over the whole of the situation and come to realize I took it the wrong way."

"Just like you take it wrong when you think I treat you like a woman?" Brunnhilde challenged leaning forward in her seat and resting her crossed arms on the table.

Lokis posture slumped a bit under her intense gaze, not quite sure what was worse-the fact that he had over reacted or the fact he was being called out on it still. "I've also come to realize that perhaps it is your own personal manner of displaying affection, and I should try to be more understanding of it."

"And that I don't think you are any less of a man because of bearing children, and also how I choose to hold you doesn't mean I prefer to act as a man or woman in our relationship. It just means I like to touch you, it means I admire those features on you." she stated firmly giving him an unwavering stare, "But, if you truly are uncomfortable I will make amends for my actions Loki, I'll be damned if I make you suffer for my own selfish needs."

"And those needs are?"

"To care for you, comfort you and make sure that you and our children know what a loving touch is like. I had been starved from it for so long I suppose I had forgotten how nice it was to feel affection and get carried away with it."

"I don't mind it." he admitted shaking his head solemnly, "I've actually missed it the last two weeks if I'm being completely honest with you. I forget how big the bed is with just me sleeping in it."

Brunnhilde ducked her head with a small smile, "Probably quieter since I left."

"So much more." he agreed giving her a fond look, "The baby misses you though, I don't quite have the mothers touch at getting her back to sleep."

"Hence why you are up at this ungodly hour?"

"Precisely."

Brunnhilde smirks to herself and boldly reaches out to place a hand on Lokis free one. "And that's probably not what you were craving was it?" she said giving his meager plate of bread, fruit and cheese a knowing look.

The dark haired god attempts to smother a rueful smile as he relishes the warmth of her small hand over his own. "No, it's not what I wanted at all."  
Brunnhilde didn't miss the way his bottom lip formed itself into a very obvious pout as he glared down morosely at his snack before him.

"What would you like?"

"Brunnhilde-it's late enough as it is."

"That's never been an issue with you before now has it?"

"No, I suppose not." he grinned, "But I'm not here apologizing just to convince you to run out and get me food." Loki said in a serious voice using his other hand to rest on top of hers.

"Don't worry I know that, love." she said rolling her eyes affectionately as she stood, "Now how about you go back to our rooms get settled in and while I'm out you can rest a bit alright?"

Loki gazed up at her intently, his heart swelling with love inside of his chest so much he thought it would burst at any moment. 

"I love you."

The Valkyrie cupped the back of his neck and drew him in for a long over due kiss that very nearly took their breath away.

"Love you too."

(One Month Ago)

“What do you have in your hand my little love?” Loki asked leaning forward in his chair as much as his belly would allow him.

“Wing.” 

“A wing?” he echoed back in confusion.

“Yes.” She answered extending her tiny hand and placing the golden circle in his palm.

The god frowned down at it then shook his head in understanding, “Oh a ring….now where in the nine realms did you get this beastie?"

“Mummy.” She said simply as she turned towards the door to her nursery and pointed at the Valkyrie in its threshold.

Loki looked curiously between the ring and Vali before settling on Brunnhildes relaxed figure as she leaned by the doorway.

“Marry me?” she asked casually crossing her arms almost as if she were commenting on the weather. 

Loki blinked.

Though confident at first, she began to grow rather uncomfortable in the silence that fell over the room and fidgeted on the spot, her slackened appearance growing nervous under his intense scrutiny.

“Or rather…would you marry me at this point?”

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly and held the ring up shaking it at her.

“Eight. Months.” He gritted out tightly, “You waited until I was EIGHT MONTHS PREGNANT to tell me you want to marry me?!”

"Yes?”

“You are unbelievable.” He lamented placing a hand on his belly, “Did it take that long for the guilt to set in? Did the mere sight of me miserably fat with your second born drive you to do the honorable deed of asking for my hand in marriage?”

“Uh no.” she snapped taking a step forward and righting her posture, “I kind of thought that maybe since I love you that should like to marry you-you arrogant ass.”

Vali sensing the tension between her parents chose to clamber up into the remainder of her father’s lap, he swiftly adjusted the child allowing her to press her head into his chest.  
“Oh how endearing.” He scoffed rolling his eyes, “It’s funny you know-I feel like I said the same thing to you, several times over.”

“Aye you did,” she conceded gently,“And I’m sorry it took me so long to finally realize what I had been denying myself all this time.”

He eyed her suspiciously as she moved closer to where they were sitting in the rocking chair, her steps quiet on the floor as she approached. “And what was it you denied yourself?” he asked steadily as he twisted the ring between his fingers in agitation.

“This.” She said vaguely gesturing to Vali and him, “but I want this-all of it.. Forever and I want to make that permanent. I want to make it official not only in the eyes of New Asgard but in your eyes as well.”

Loki’s eyes widened slightly as she knelt down in front of them and reached for the hand that held the golden ring. He allowed her to take it from him, only for her to deftly take his hand in hers and slide it on his ring finger. The god was so engrossed with the action that he barely took notice of the way she attempted to catch his gaze within hers.   
“Loki, look at me love.” She commanded softly, squeezing his hand within her own.

He finally obliged and inhaled sharply taking notice at the look of utter devotion on Brunnhildes face as she peered up at him.

“I’m sorry I took so long, I shouldn’t have-I know that now.” She took a deep breath before continuing, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, “You’re a constant Loki, I’ll never have to wake up wondering if I dreamed you into being. I never have to worry about losing you because you just seem to always turn up one way or another. I couldn’t ask for more-I couldn’t ask for a better father to my children-for a better ruler to his Kingdom, and a better man to give the rest of my life to.”

Brunnhilde tilted her head back briefly to blink her tears away. “And I was hoping that you wouldn't get mad at me for proposing while you were eight months pregnant?”  
He exhaled a chuckle slowly, bringing his lips to the top of Valis head and pressing a tender kiss into her soft curls as he smiled.

“Mummy is far too sentimental.” He purred, “But we won’t hold that against her, will we beastie?"

“no.” Vali supplied smiling down at her mother.

“Quite right,” he affirmed before fixing Brunnhilde with a deathly serious look, “Well Brunnhilde of Asgard, mother to the heirs of New Asgard and future queen of the nine realms. I accept your proposal of marriage, but on one condition.”

Brunnhilde laughed lightly ducking her head and sniffling as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

“His majesty honors me, do state your condition of asking for your hand in marriage, I only live to serve.”

Loki’s lips twisted into a playful smirk at the banter.

“You’re far too good at this.” He mused, before continuing “-My condition would be that we be wed upon a fortnights time.”

The kneeling Valkyrie frowned turning her head a fraction. Loki felt his heart begin to sink, feeling as though she had planned on a far longer engagement.  
"Not that the formal banter isn’t hilarious-and do not misinterpret my hesitancy –but you’re due around that time.”

“I haven’t forgotten.” He stated indifferently fixing her with a challenging look.

“Right, well then I shall leave it to you to make the necessary arrangements as I have no idea what all needs to be done for a wedding.”  
It was then Loki’s turn to falter.

“So you’ll do it?” 

“What?”

“You’ll marry me in a fortnight?”

“…well yeah that’s what you asked of me isn’t it?” she frowned in confusion.

Loki raised his eyebrows and allowed a chuckle to slip loose, “I’m just surprised you’re doing it is all.”


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a small epilogue (that has been the bane of my writers block) that will eventually lead into my next work which will be a direct continuation of the story of their children. I apologize in advance as this chapter is not long and not fulfilling but it's giving me peace of mind to at least attempt to finish it after four months.

~  
"Who is claiming this woman as his wife?" 

"I, Loki of Asgard the Old and New, " Loki's voice intoned as he inclined his head regally, "Claim Brunnhilde of Asgard to be my wife."

The Valkyrie ducked her head slightly in response as they both stood before the high council member Loki had selected to preform their bond. The pair were not allowed to look upon one another until given the command by the one preforming the ceremony as these particular vows were sacred to the royalty of Asgard. Although- while Brunnhilde was a fearless Valkyrie and had been for many years, this was the most nerve wracking thing she'd ever done thus far. She could fight and kill with the best of men and women warriors...but ask her to bond her soul with flowery words strict protocol it was absolutely terrifying. Not to mention-had Loki been a normal Asgardian these things would mean very little, but today also doubled as her coronation day, and when Loki had idly mentioned her title as the next All Mother....well lets just say a bit panic set in.

"And whom is claiming this man as her husband?"

"I, Brunnhilde of Asgard the Old and New." Brunnhilde found her heartbeat quickening rather suddenly, also the air from her lungs growing heavy and rather shallow, "Claim Loki of Asgard to be my husband."

The older man said a few words, mostly traditional readings that have been around since even before Odin himself. Some favoring loyalty others favoring honesty upon which the bonds of a successful marriage were truly built.

The walls seemed to be slowly closing in on her, it was all too surreal. To plan a wedding was one thing, but to stand there actually participating in said wedding was a complete and utter-

Oh gods was this was getting cold feet felt like?

Brunnhilde was immediately brought back to reality when the aged council member asked the pair of them to face one another finally and join hands.She paused briefly watching him excuse himself to prepare the hand fasting rights which consisted of a small table holding lengthy red sash and two chalices of wine.

Her mind was in a flurry, doubt casting shadows over her and the need for fresh air making her dizzy with anxiety.

Yet again errant thoughts were cut short as a gentle hand reached out and clasped it within their own and looking up hesitantly she was greeted by the green eyes of her lover and the father of her children.

Immediately she felt foolish for even allowing such doubtful things plague her mind.

"Hello." he smiled tenderly.

"Hi." she breathed staring back up at him.

"You look radiant." He confessed to her, drinking in the sight of her layered in a luminous new set of silver armored court attire. 

"Do I? I thought about wearing a gown," she shrugged nervously, "I mean obviously I didn't wear it-but I had one made if you'd rather I did and I can go change.."

He quickly shushed her and gave her hands a rather firm reassuring squeeze, his eyes shining as he did so.

"Don't change, don't ever change."

The older man cleared his throat politely, and smothered a smile of his own as the pair blushed. He nodded evenly to the royal couple then began wrapping the red sash around their joined hands until it was knotted properly leaving them joined.

"If his majesty would recite the vows of eternal bonds, please."

"May our houses become one,   
Let our fields be sown,   
let our sorrows be none   
and hunger unknown  
My prospers shall be yours  
As yours shall be mine  
I carry your name with honor  
This day until the end of time"  
~

Much like the wedding, their honeymoon was proving to be a very modest affair as well; not that Brunnhilde minded whatsoever, mind you. They were presently miles away from the Kingdom, settled comfortably in a small cottage deep within a lush valley surrounded by a forest of trees that were cocooned by stronghold of mountains. Brunnhilde smiled faintly as she stared off into the distance as she sat by the cottage window, her heart fluttering happily as she recalled the events from earlier in the day.It had all happened so quick it felt like a blur, the Valkyrie could hardly wrap her own head around the fact that as of early this morning she became a married woman. 

A bloody happily married one at that.

Her musings were interrupted by the gentle closing of a door from behind her, followed by the soft shuffling of bare feet on the wood floor.

"She must be tired," the Valkyrie commented leisurely, "Vali never willingly takes a nap without a proper fight first."

"I suspect its from this mornings festivities," Loki intoned from near the threshold of the bedroom, "you're not upset I've brought her with us are you?" 

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes coyly and turned her head to fix him with a rather pointed look.

"You think I would deny you anything right now?" she jested lightly letting her eyes roam over his hesitant face, "Love, I wouldn't dream of leaving her behind. The poor girl has never been away from either of us for more than four hours at a time."

The god relaxed somewhat and allowed his right hand to gently cradle his belly as he padded closer to his new wife as she sat at the windows ledge.

"You seem distracted, my dear." he commented casually coming to lean against the wall across from her, using the smooth service as a place to support his aching body against as he stood. "Has the prospect of married life become so dismal after only a few hours?"  
Brunnhilde scoffed lightly as she leaned her head gently against the window once more to observe him. "Hardly, I was simply lost in thought."

"And what occupies my wife's mind?" Loki challenged raising an eyebrow.

Brunnhilde licked her lips and hummed thoughtfully before answering.

"Only how happy I am."

Loki blinked at her response then rather unexpectedly ducked his head with a truly radiant smile. "It does my heart good to hear this, Brunnhilde."

"Are you happy?" she voiced, her head turning a fraction more in his direction.

Loki bit his lip and nodded meeting his wife's eyes in earnest. "Yes, of course I am. Have you any reason to doubt it?"

"No. I guess I thought our wedding would be...Not that I regret any part of it, love. But I suppose I was expecting a more eventful ceremony, something with royalty invited and feasting afterwards. I feel as though I've robbed you of that somehow."

"Brunnhilde after the last two years I've come to appreciate the smaller intimacies of being around solely the people you love most in the world."

"You're so maudlin lately, I can't quite figure out how to handle you." she snorted shaking her head.

"Darling, I'm due any literal moment with our second child. My ankles are swollen, and my spine is in shambles-I didn't want to entertain the entire court of New Asgard when I could be in loose fitting clothes lounging around with a lovely brunette rubbing my feet."

"Ah, there's the man I married." the Valkyrie muttered dryly watching as he lifted away from the wall with a wince.

“Oh, speaking of our wedding-I have a surprise for you.”

The Valkyrie raised an eyebrow in question as she leaned away from the window she had been staring out of.

“You’re going to let me try that thing I can do with my tongue?” she leered over at him, "You do realize you'll have to be quiet, won't do to go waking Vali up with your screams."  
Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation though a rather pretty blush stained his fuller cheeks as well. “No. Not ever, and especially with things being the way they currently are down there.”

“I don’t mind.” she purred eyeing him up and down slowly.

“Ah Yes, I know that.” He assured her with a tight smile shifting under her scrutinizing gaze, “But I sure as Hel do.”

“But it's my honeymoon,"Brunnhilde grinned lasciviously as she slowly sauntered over to him, “I think I’d like more than anything for that to be my wedding present, and I can make it worth your while.”

Loki gasped in surprise as the petite woman firmly gripped his hips and pulled him into her somewhat roughly.

"You little brute," he scoffed settling his hands on her well toned shoulders to regain his balance, "If I were to fall, my weight would surely kill you."

"I can't imagine a more honorable death, now please may I enjoy my husband?" she asked innocently sliding her hands past his hips and down attempting to cup the curve of his bottom, "I feel like there is something between us." she mused after realizing they weren't as close as what she had hoped.  
Loki looked down between them and let out a weary sigh. "More like someone."

"Careful she'll think we are talking about her."

"How could she? The little fiend doesn't even have a name yet."

Brunnhilde nodded her head in agreement and raised up on her tip toes to peck him on the lips chastely. "We will work on it later I promise, Love."

“Darling, we've had nearly nine months to work on it." he observed pursing his lips as he stared down at her, "by the way you're particularly affectionate today, is this what they call the honeymoon glow?"

“Does that bother you?" she asked hesitantly, her grip on his bottom loosening slightly at the mention of it.

“No Brunnhilde, not at all. I'm flattered you still wanted to wed and bed something the size of a bilgesnipe,” Loki snorted brushing a stray curl behind her ear, “And I’m sorry to inform you, that this gift I have for you today is actually your wedding present.”

He then twists his fingers and out of thin air appears a silver bracelet. 

Brunnhilde tries not to look disappointed as he holds it out for her to take. She was never one for jewelry of any particular shape or fashion, Brunnhilde had mentioned that to Loki on several occasions of them discussing a wedding ring for her. But the fond twinkle in his eye followed by the sweet smile- a genuine one at that- was enough to make her wear it.

“It’s very…shiny.” She said plucking it from his hand and nodding in vague interest of the bracelet.

The god laughed dryly at her less than impressive performance in receiving the gift. “It’s also very enchanted.”

“Enchanted?”

“Mmm, I placed a temporary spell on it.” He says staring down at her in amusement, “It’s only meant to last for a couple hours but I hope you can appreciate it.”   
Brunnhilde doesn’t miss the way he bites his lip, something she notices he does when he is particularly unsure about something.

“I won’t disappear will I?”

“Why would you disappear?”

“You tell me? You might be growing tired of me.” She states in all seriousness, “You seem rather put out in the morning when you notice I wake up rather alive and still breathing.”

“You snore,” he groused pinching her on the side lightly, “I don’t sleep well as it is and you make it absolutely intolerable.”

“So you don’t deny I won’t vanish when I put it on?”

“Oh do shut up.” Loki laments with a huff, “Can you please just try it on? I’ve thought very long and hard about this particular gift for you.”

“You know dear husband, there is another gift I’d adore that’s long and hard.” She teases.

Unamused green eyes and the pursing of lips tell her that's her warning sign to shut up.

"Yes well, had your dear husband researched a certain spell better," Loki reminds her as he curtly pats his rounded belly, "I would still possess that particular gift for you, my dear. So loathe as I am to admit it- I can only give you my MOST humble gift of two healthy little girls, a Royal Wedding and an enchanted bracelet." 

"I was just trying to be funny!" she soothes him trying her damnedest to smother a laugh, "and as I said before I'm more than perfectly fine with what between your legs now-"

"Brunnhilde, I love you very dearly, but I'd rather not kill you on our wedding night. So if you would kindly SHUT UP and put on the damned bracelet before I lose my patience and start to throw things."

The Valkyrie looks as though she wanted to say more on the subject, the ever present itch to mess with Loki one of her favorite past times, but he ended it rather precisely with a devastatingly handsome smirk.

"And I'll cry."

“Shit. Alright, alright I'll behave.” She mutters under her breath as she released her hold on his hips to slide the bracelet onto her wrist.

“So what’s supposed to happen now?”

Loki cocks his head to the side and eyes her up and down in deep consideration before a great look of shock plasters itself to her face.

“Wait..why…” she grimaces staring down at her chest, “why is my chest hurting?”

He watches her cup her breasts through her tunic and knows that they physically aren’t going to cause her real pain. 

“Loki.. What the fuck-” She falters suddenly and takes a couple steps back away from him as she widens her stance slightly so that it almost matches his current one.

He unconsciously places a hand on the small of his back and watches as Brunnhilde makes an aborted attempt at it as well. Dark brown eyes widen in horror then to confusion until finally a heavy realization dawns upon her as she stares down at her body.

Loki knows Brunnhilde doesn’t outwardly show the current state she’s in, though he is almost certain she feels as though she is. Her head remains ducked somewhat, her hands shakily coming up to touch her torso in expectation to feel an invisible weight placed upon her. The god watches her first in amusement until her quiet demeanor makes him take a tentative step towards her.

He briefly wonders if he’s gone too far with his gift…

“Brunnhilde,” He says hoping to catch her gaze, “If it’s too much for you-you can always take the bracelet off.”

Loki wasn’t sure if she didn’t hear him or didn’t acknowledge him, but it was now getting almost worrying how she was trembling running her hands over her flat abdomen. 

He sighed in resign, practically berating himself for thinking this was a good idea as he took one more step towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Brunnhilde-”

“-this is you.” she croaked finally able to raise her head and look at him with shining eyes, “This is what you feel isn’t it?”

Loki swallowed hard and nodded his head. “Everything I feel for the next three hours-you yourself will be able to experience.”

She searched his face briefly before finally it was all too much as she covered her face with her hands and began sobbing.

“No no no…” he whispered gathering her into his arms as she continued to hide her face from him, “Brunnhilde, my intention was never to upset you-I only wanted to share what little of this I had left with you.”

Her sobs were muffled as he cupped the back of her head and began placing chaste kisses along the top of her head. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry-I’m an idiot.”

Brunnhilde shook her head in what he believed was disagreement on the matter.

“Hush, come now let’s take it off and I promise I won’t be this foolish again.”

“Idon'twannatakeitoff."

He frowned down at the top of her head and brushed another wild curl back behind her ear. 

“I’m sorry?”

She sniffled and hiccuped a few more moments before she relented enough to pull her hands away from her face and press her forehead into his chest.

“I don’t want to take it off.”

“Are you sure?”

Loki didn’t get a verbal response only the nodding of her head as it refused to leave his shoulder.

“Does that mean you like the gift?” he asked quietly after brief moment of silence.

She nodded her head once more and he sighed in relief coming to pepper more tender kisses on her head once more.

“Somethings wrong.” She muttered pulling away suddenly.

Loki furrowed his brow down at her as she gently pushed away from his chest and looked down at herself with a grimace.

“What do you mean?”

“It feels like there’s a lump in my ribs,” she winced pressing her hand to her left side.

The King of Asgard chuckled deeply to himself as he placed his own hand on the upper left side of his abdomen, and used his long pale fingers to show her what she was feeling.

“Brunnhilde, that lump you feel is the babys foot."

"I thought you said she dropped?"

"She did, but just as Eir has told us she's large baby." 

“Well she certainly feels that way." She countered with a small laugh.

Brunnhilde shook her head in wonderment as she stepped-somewhat awkwardly back over to the dark haired god.

“I shall make the most of these hours thank you, husband.”

“You are most welcome,” he purred leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss, “wife.”

*

“She’s moving again.”

Loki’s green eyes rolled knowingly as he stretched his legs out in front of of him as they sat comfortably by a roaring fireplace.

“Yes. I'm aware.” 

“Has she always been this active?”

“Always.” He affirmed turning a page in his book, “Vali was energetic at times but never this rambunctious.” 

“How do you concentrate when she’s like this?” 

Loki shrugs shifting his legs on Brunnhilde's lap once more, hoping she’d take the hint that he would very much like a foot massage.

“I’ve been able to concentrate on tasks with you and Vali around, so I suppose I’ve mastered the delicate art of intense concentration at his point.” 

“Haha, very funny owww-” she groaned slightly touching the lower left side of her stomach. Brunnhilde then glanced between her torso and his before drifting off in a manner that told Loki she was focusing on the child's movements inside of them.

“Was that a hand or a foot just now?”

Loki placed the book down he had been reading and smiled over at her indulgently. “That would be her foot.” 

“That’s her foot?” she replied in wonder, “It feels like a bloody rock!” 

“Mmm, you should feel it impact with your bladder at four in the morning.” 

“It’s kind of painful.” she conceded giving him a weary once over. She wasn’t quite sure how he remained to calm and collective with all the commotion that seemed to go on inside of him.

“I know,” Loki crooned, giving his belly a fond rub, “Precious isn’t she?”

“I don't know about precious...I do know that my boobs are actually killing me.”

“You’ve lactated before.” Loki added absently, “There’s no difference.”

“These are pregnancy breasts-I used herbs to stimulate my milk production.”

“I think you are over thinking it.”

“I think not.”

“Just consider yourself lucky that early today when Vali took a tumble and began crying that you didn’t soak the front of your shirt.”

“There’s always that.” She conceded, "My bits ache as well.”

“Bits? Ah-yes well like I said she dropped not too long ago, so there’s quite a bit of pressure down in that general area.”

“I was frisky earlier, but for the last hour and a half I feel as though could maul you.” She huffed as if it were a great strain on her, "Whats to be done about that?" she smirked eyeing him up and down.

"Not quite sure my dearest heart, but you may have fun figuring it out."

"But it's my honeymoon!" she whined slumping down in her seated position with a pout that could rival their own daughters.

"It may have escaped your notice but it is mine too, and I'm tired, fat and pregnant." Loki stated in an even tone, though his green eyes dared her to whine about anything else, "and don't tell me you can't feel that."

Brunnhilde looked as though she wanted to argue more about it, but after a false labor contraction wrapped its coils around both hers and Loki's body, she quickly decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

**

"Darling?"

"...."

"Wife?"

"Mmmmhm?"

"Brunnhilde!" 

"What?" she hissed impatiently. "Fucking what, Loki?"

They both stared at one another in the darkness of the cottage bedroom, the first rays of dawn straining to come out from the shelter of the night sky. They were both bathed in the blue light of wretchedly early dawn, and while their sleep had been a peaceful one the upcoming birth prepared them to treat sleep as a sacred ritual until the newest addition arrived.

Loki's eyes narrowed on her tired face before huffing indignantly and heavily shifting his body to turn away from her. 

"Never mind."

"Bullshit," she grumbled flinging an arm across her face in irritation, "What Midgardian concoction do you want now?"

"Nothing," he snapped reaching down and adjusting the pillow between his knees, "Absolutely nothing."

"You have never woke me up in the wee hours of morning for nothing, Loki. So while I'm still willing to do anything for you, albeit it'll be in a sour mood..." Brunnhilde stressed licking her lips in aggravation, "..Still know I am at your command my king."

When she was greeted with another pointed fluffing of a pillow she sighed heavily and shook her head, half wishing she hadn't donated her only pillow to her husband, because quite frankly she wouldn't have mind suffocating herself with it. 

"Last chance for food, love." she warned him seriously, "I will not be asking again."

"I didn't want food." he clarified rather haughtily.

"Then what the bloody fuck did you wake me up for?" Brunnhilde ground out, throwing her hands in the air with exasperation, "That's the only thing you have ever woke me up for, so how was I supposed to know it was something else!"

"Had you not snapped at me and let me finish I would have told you!" 

"Well do forgive me for being so damn thick headed, you would think that after two years and two pregnancies I would have figured out your idiosyncrasies!" she whispered furiously trying to keep her voice down so as to not wake their daughter in the crib beside them, "So for the love of Valhalla what can I do for you YOUR MAJESTY?"

"I simply wanted to ask you if you would like to have your way with me," he said turning his head to glower at her, "But it seems your mood has been dampened, and now so is my desire for such activities." 

"Give me your pillows."

"I beg your pardon?"

Loki didn't have much time to receive another answer before pillows were being pulled out from beneath his person, all five of them to be exact. He winced as she deftly began arranging them along the headboard, never minding the the sudden strain she had currently left his body in after his support was taken right out from under him. 

"What in the nine realms are you doing?" he managed after the shock of having his blankets torn away from him left him slightly chilled from the coolness in the room.

"Lean back against the headboard, where the pillows are." she commanded gruffly.

The Valkyrie was a frantic shadow by now, on her hands and knees placing things here and there alongside the mattress. Before Loki could properly understand where this was all leading a small hand reached out and pulled him to rest against the headboard, obviously impatient with his lack of comprehension.

"Brunnhilde be careful," he grimaced a bit breathlessly feeling his joints begin to ache from the abrupt movement, "The baby-"

Quite suddenly he was cut short by the Valkyrie capturing his lips in a heated kiss, and while still vexed by their earlier spat he would be lying if he said this wasn't exactly what he had hoped for. 

"Tell me what you want." she purred pulling away from his mouth to press her forehead into his. Loki was so focused in on the dark heat of lust of her eyes that he yelped in surprise as he was hoisted from under his knees and dragged towards her. 

"I want you to stop flinging me around," he hissed wrapping his long legs around her waist and for emphasis he reached out and wound his fingers around her throat for good measure, "Lest you forget I'm not the only one still using this body."

The half crazed look in her eyes spoke volumes for how long it had been since they had last been truly intimate with one another. While both of them still enjoyed the sweeter side of sex they still preferred being a bit savage towards one another, Brunnhilde on more than one occasion had broken the frame to the bed in their shared quarters at the palace.

"I haven't forgotten, but I'm going to use this body as well." she grinned wickedly encouraging him to squeeze harder around her neck.

Loki could barely contain himself any longer and with one last final warning squeeze he released her throat and allowed her to continue her ministrations.   
The brunette fell forward arching over the swell of his belly and ground her hips into his own watching as Loki's face contorted beautifully from the delicious friction.

"Why the Hel are you leggings still on?" she demanded in a low voice.

The god entangled his fingers within her long flowing curls and brought her down for another breath taking kiss. 

"You didn't give me much time to do anything really." he hummed into her mouth.

Brunnhilde trailed her lips away to mouth hungrily at his jaw, then his neck until the jut of a collar bone caught her eye and she licked the area reverently. Loki closed his eyes and grinned wickedly to himself as he felt her fingers undo the front lacing of his tunic so that it began to hang off of his pale shoulders.

"Gods you're so fucking beautiful," she groaned snapping her hips once more and simultaneously biting the exposed skin.Loki could swear he saw stars, and bloody hell he wasn't even naked yet...maybe Brunnhilde had been onto something after all. It wasn't at all that he hadn't wanted to be intimate but the embarrassment of having ones body shift in more ways than one had always done him in-in that regard. 

But now he felt like an idiot for ever denying himself such pleasure before.

His eyes opened hazily as he watched her worship his body, how could he have been so lucky to have been blessed with this woman?

Surely this was some cruel trick and this was all a rather bizarre dream...

No, it all felt too good to be a dream.

With a languid sigh he turned his face into the pillow and before he could muster up the urge to push his wife's head down further he became ridged. Much to Loki's embarrassment their daughter was most obviously roused from her own slumber and blinking wearily over in her mother and fathers direction. 

"Oh gods-Brunnhilde, Ahh! Darling," he keened using his hand to swat at her uselessly in hopes of getting her attention.

"Mmm...What?"

"The baby-"

"I know-I know, love." she crooned, "I won't hurt either of you I promise."

Loki watched in mortification as Vali's sleepy gaze became a vaguely amused expression, and with her curiosity piqued the toddler grabbed the rails of the crib to hoist herself into a better position to watch her parents.

"No, no, no" he whimpered as she bit down on the sensitive flesh of his chest, "our first baby-ahh"

Odin's beard he wasn't capable of making any sense when her mouth was doing these things to him.

"Brunnhilde Vali's awake!" he finally sputtered out after managing to push her back by palming her forehead away from his body .A bit dazed and flushed with lust, Brunnhilde whipped around to find their daughter peaking at them from over the rail of her crib. Hazel eyes crinkled in the same mischievous mirth that her father possessed, while the cocky smirk...well that was her own she had bestowed to her daughter.

"Go back to sleep!" she whispered flicking her wrist at her urgently, "Just lie down and close your eyes, its been a while so it'll be done before you know it."

"Brunnhilde!" Loki scolded breathlessly his legs going slack from around her waist and self consciously slipping his tunic back up over his shoulders.

"What?"

"I doubt she's going back to sleep." 

Brunnhilde nodded in solemn agreement before turning back to Loki and capturing his lips in a deep kiss once more. The god made a few noises of protest as his wife seemed to have forgotten about Vali and continued to trail more kisses down his neck and collar bone until she was back where she left off.

"Damn you get off of me," he panted attempting to cover his chest once more from where she tugged it off of him, "has it escaped your notice that our daughter is still watching us!"

"Shhh, she doesn't know whats going on-probably just thinks we are playing."

"This is hardly playing," he admonished trying his absolutely damnedest to lean away from her greedy hands and mouth, "darling, please don't hate me but we have to stop."

The Valkyrie stopped what she was doing and defeated slumped over his body and pressed her head into his chest with a groan of frustration. Normally one to relish someones besting, Loki couldn't help but feel a little bad for the outcome of this mornings turn of events. Though having Vali here was comforting for the pair of them, he knew this should have been a time for just him and Brunnhilde, especially with the next child due any day. He sighed in sympathy and wrapped an arm around his sullen wife, using his other to cradle her head and press a kiss into her hair.

"I will make it up to you I promise." he reassured her quietly.

"I want you now though." She whined into the bare skin of his chest.

"Mummy!" Vali interrupted from across the room, her arms outstretched and standing on her tip toes, "No milk!"

"What's she saying?" 

Loki furrowed his brow as she repeated it once more then looked down at the top of his wife's head in muted humor and despite himself he chuckled darkly. 

"She thinks your nursing."

"What?" she asked tilting her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Well to a freshly weaned child I'm sure it looks that way, anyway." he intoned with a vague gesture to Brunnhilde laying across him, his arms wrapped around Brunnhilde securely with her head pressed against his unclothed chest.

"Two years ago...I can't say I pictured this happening when you begged me for an heir."

"Never did I ever beg you for an heir." he corrected her tiredly.

They both fell into a relatively calm silence after that, content with just listening to one another breathe and the intimacy of being held by one another as the morning sun crept even more into their rooms.

"I wouldn't change it you know?" Brunnhilde offered quietly.

"Change what?"

"All of this madness, all that you have given me in only two years time.... It's truly been enough love to sustain me for the rest of my life and I don't know if I could ever be this happy again."

"You're so maudlin lately, I can't quite figure out how to handle you." Loki murmured pressing a long sweet kiss to the top of her head, "I will do everything in my power to make sure you are always this happy, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't spell. Or do the grammar. But we knew this.


End file.
